Clash of Wills
by Fiannalyn also Fianna
Summary: Haldir clashes with a determined woman set on a course that requires his aid, whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**CLASH OF WILLS**

**Part 1**

Ananynse shifted to her side groaning silently, the sharp stones beneath her poking through her cloak as she tried to find a somewhat comfortable position on the granite rock she was lying on. The wind rustled the leaves of the birch tree above her as she rolled over again with sigh of frustration toward the fire, hoping the faint embers might still radiate a bit of warmth. Across from her the snoring lumps of her men flickered in the shadowy illumination of the glowing embers, grey forms against the darker backdrop of the forest edge a hundred yards behind them. They were so close to a far more comfortable bed within the forest and yet she dared not lead them into even a few feet of that wood.

Their way through this land of rock and more rock at the foot of the mountains was dangerous enough with the bands of patrolling Orcs from the Mines of Moria to their west and from Mordor to the southeast. But she knew the rumors of the elves within the Golden Wood and their fierce protection of their borders were not exaggerated. The likelihood of their being shot first with no questions asked was so strong that she dared not take any chance of finding shelter there.

She grunted as the rocks beneath her seemed to dig into her side further and finally sat up, rubbing her hip as she leaned over her knees. The fire barely gave much light, banked as it was and shielded from view by the overhang of rock overhead. The branches of the lone tree she sat beneath brushed the overhanging rock and enclosed the area fairly well for them to be hidden enough to get some quick rest.

She pulled her heavy braid of copper hair to hang over her shoulder and adjusted the band that held it tightly braided. Her hair was usually pulled back as it often seemed to have a mind of its own but it was her one concession to vanity, as otherwise from a distance, she looked like one of her men. Her tunic and leggings were loose enough that they did not reveal her thin figure, not that there was much there to begin with, and with her cloak and helmet most could not tell she was female even at close range until they saw the braid, and then her dark eyes. Try as she might she could not change the long lashes that framed the dark brown of her eyes, and the high arching brows that spoke of her elvish heritage. She gave the band a final twist and then rubbed her hands near the fire to warm them as she stared into the glowing coals.

Was it only a year ago that she'd left home? It seemed like a lifetime. Home, she laughed to herself, was it really that? Grimacing she reached into her belt pouch pulling out a small piece of dried fruit and began to slowly chew. They had followed the Old Forest Road through the forests of Rhovanion, fighting several patrols of Orcs while the darkness crept further toward her lands. Her home in the Erid Mithrin, the Grey Mountains, had been harsh. A land that was not forgiving in many aspects. She now was the Oracle of Mithrin now that her mother was dead; she was here, at the borders of Lothlórien and Moria amid the light knows what sorts of dangers, on a quest to find answers.

She scratched the back of her head, the last couple weeks of travel had not given them any time to stop for very long, and too far from any water to take a least a quick dip. Light! She'd lie down in a mud puddle if it meant she could be clean again. Her last bath, she laughed quietly, the last bath had been an untimely collapse into a stream that they were crossing in Rhovanion. The forests of Mirkwood were dark, but not as dark as her visions and her latest revelation had completely overtaken her. If it hadn't been for Delvan, she'd be lying there still. She rested her forehead on her knees, rubbing her arms when the wind swirled suddenly around the small cavern making the coals of the fire burn a bit brighter with the gust of air.

Her mother was dead, just over a year ago. Still she could hardly believe it that she was gone, worse, into the shadow. She betrayed you, betrayed your people but how? Ananynse grimaced, how could she do it? She closed her eyes, unable to block out the bitter memories. Because she didn't consider them her people, Ananynse thought, her mother had felt the Mitrhin had only tolerated her over the years because of her marriage to King Thodren, and then after his death, because of her visions. She had protected the Mithrin for over two hundred years, long enough for her daughter to grow up, and begin to see visions of her own. But Ananynse's visions were different from her mother's, so dark and despairing. Ananynse had grown afraid to touch anyone for fear of what she might see. So many deaths, only the barest touch would send her reeling with horror, and of late, unconscious. What did it all mean? She looked up noting the sky had begun to lighten and stood, stretching her tight muscles. She headed toward the sentry and knelt beside him as he sat looking toward the wood.

"You've been thinking of your mother again," Delvan whispered, turning his head toward her with a frown.

Ananynse grinned sheepishly, her teeth a white flash in the darkness, "You know me too well I'm afraid, Delvan."

"You have to let it go," Delvan declared softly, his eyes glittering in the dim light, "it was not your fault. Deyanan did what she had to do, she wanted more power. You know this. She wanted revenge, Ananynse, for all the supposed wrongs we did to her all these years. Why didn't she just leave after Thodren's death? She could have gone back to her people, returned to the elves?"

Ananynse frowned as the memories clouded her mind. "She couldn't bear the thought that she might be disgraced, living with a mortal and bearing him a child. I don't understand why she felt that way, Elrond himself is half Noldor and half human, yet he leads the Rivendell Elves as lord." She shook her head. "I think her mind was taken by the shadow long ago, I just didn't see it. I was suspicious only when I finally realized her 'visions' were not really true, but something she made up." Ananynse stood slowly. "It's time to get moving, with luck we'll be out of these lands by nightfall and mayhap even get close enough to the river to camp." She grinned at the sour look Delvan gave her.

"I fear we will not leave the Golden wood behind just yet," he disagreed with a glance to the forest in front of him. "The river Anduin splits as it heads south along the eastern borders of Lothlórien and I hope we can make camp there before nightfall." Delvan studied the wood; the trees had become more distinct as the light grew brighter in the sky overhead. "I fear we will catch the attention of those within the forest skirting their borders as we are. If they are watching us now, we'd not know it."

xxx

The splash of water against her boots was welcome as they crossed a narrow steam of tumbled rocks. The water flowed swiftly but not too deep down the course of the river. Ananynse and her men spread out as they reached the bank running quickly along the river's edge. She looked at the water longingly as they ran and felt a sudden shiver run up her spine as the men behind her loped easily along. She glanced at the wood, but found only trees staring back. She had woken with a sense of trepidation, an uneasy feeling that harried her since leaving the rocky ledge that morning. She shifted her gaze back to the trees knowing there was only one reason for her apprehension and she raised a hand to stop. The men gathered around her as she whistled piercingly and in a moment, Delvan ran up to them breathing hard.

"An Orc patrol a couple leagues back," he gasped, leaning over his knees. "They don't seem to be on our trail, maybe just using the same path. I'm surprised they run this close to the wood." He looked behind him, and then coughed, taking a flask of water from Ananynse. "I suggest we keep going until nightfall and hopefully we can find a place to rest away from the trail."

Ananynse nodded her agreement and Delvan returned to his rear guard. A couple leagues further they slowed. The trail veered off to the left crossing through a shallow area of the river but Ananynse left the path to follow the riverbank further south until finally stopping within a small grove of trees on the river's edge. The borders of the main forest receded away from the river, leaving a wide swath of grassy verge between the wood and the small copse alongside the river. A smaller stream branched off and flowed deeper into the woodland, leaving the small glade surrounded by the larger Anduin and the smaller Celebrant. She slipped her quiver and sword from her back and sat down, stretching the tired muscles in her legs. A few moments later Delvan reached them to crouch down beside her.

"The Orcs turned off a few leagues back, but I don't trust them."

Ananynse stared across the water into the rocky hills beyond. "Double the guard tonight but for short periods. We all need a rest. No fires. I've felt uneasy all day. I have a feeling we've had more company than the Orcs behind us."

xxx

Haldir stood in the cleft of the branches of the tree, watching the group of men make camp near the edge of the river. The Elves had tracked them for days now, waiting to see if they would turn into the Wood, but they only skirted the forest. The Orcs had followed a few leagues behind them, unaware of a quarry just ahead. The men could thank the wind for that, it had blown continuously from the north these last few days, but Haldir knew their luck would change soon. He'd felt the wind shifting slightly. He could leave the travelers to face their fate, but something about the men in the group didn't seem right. With a flicker of his fingers, Haldir signaled to another elf and with an easy grace the elf lowered himself quickly to the ground, creeping silently to the edge of the forest. Even here, where the trees were thin and sparse the elves melted into the trees. Settling comfortably into the branches of the tree, Haldir adjusted the bow on his back and leaned back to wait. The remaining elves settled in for the night, while two headed north to track the Orc patrol.

The light deepened to purple twilight as the Evening star rose in the clear sky, glittering darkly in a bed of velvet. Haldir's vision did not dim in the darkness and he watched closely as the men made camp and Rúmil moved closer to the group, his shadow blurring the trunk of the tree he crouched behind. The men's words were a distant murmur on the air and as Haldir observed carefully, the slim youth that led them rose to walk along the bank of the river. Haldir leaned forward as another one broke from the group to follow. Whistling almost soundlessly, Rúmil turned toward Haldir and with a brief wave, disappeared into the trees behind them.

xxx

Ananynse knelt along the bank to pull the helmet off from her head, reaching down to splash water on her face. Delvan sat down next to her on the bank with a sigh.

"I have doubled the guards and will relieve them in a few hours," he said quietly as she glanced at him and sat back beside him.

"I'll be glad to leave this land behind, Delvan," Ananynse muttered softly. "Once we reach Gondor, we shall be able to relax finally in the relative safety of that land. Do you think the Orcs have gone on? We have been lucky with the wind at our backs, were it to change they would catch our scent and be onto us."

Delvan nodded. "I am certain they have not caught wind of us, for they continued over the river and into the hills."

He plucked at the grass at his feet as Ananynse stood up to unbuckle the straps holding her quiver and her scabbard. She pulled the sword from the sheath, checking the edge and then slid the blade back into place. "Well, at any rate, we need to get some rest, our journey continues for some leagues. Wake me when it's time." She bent down and picked up the quiver, touching Delvan's shoulder and then walked back to the edge of clearing, pulling her cloak tight around her as she sat down, setting the quiver and scabbard next to her. She checked the knives tucked into her boots and laid back to stare at the stars above her.

The wind shifted slightly and she turned her head to stare warily at the trees surrounding her. The shadows danced as the breeze whispered through the branches and she looked back up at the sky only to stare out of the corner of her eye toward the shadowy trees. She inhaled slowly and gazed back at the starlit sky, the shadows did not lie - not only did she have her own guard this night, but an elvish one as well. They had not crossed into the elve's territory except for this night. If they considered her company a threat, they would have been dead by now. Something had caught their interest. Ananynse smiled, in the morning she'd make them sorry for watching. Chuckling to herself she closed her eyes and slept.

xxx

Rúmil knelt next to the tree and pulled an arrow from his quiver, running his fingers through the fletching, smoothing them. The woman was resting near the others, but the one she had called Delvan still sat by the river. He glanced over his shoulder toward the thicker bank of trees. Haldir would be most interested to know the leader of this band was a woman. Rumil watched her shift to get more comfortable. Why they were headed to Gondor was uncertain, but the warden easily recognized the weapons and dress of the Mithrin. Only one of that land was known for the flaming copper hair that this woman had. Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood might like to know one of her kin was traveling but a few leagues from her. But that was for Haldir to decide. He settled down to wait.

xxx

Ananynse sat up as the wind picked up, blowing bits of sand into her face, waking her. The moon was setting and the air was chill, the breeze damp. The wind had changed direction, but hopefully the Orc Patrol was far enough away to not smell the humans so close. At any rate, morning would break soon and if she wanted to take advantage of the river, the time was now. Ananynse rose silently, striding back along the riverbank, out of sight of the men still sleeping behind her. Delvan stirred as she passed him, rising quickly as she slipped by.

"You not thinking what I think you are," he whispered as he followed, grasping her arm to pull her to face him.

"Yes, I am." Ananynse waved toward the rippling water. "It's been almost a month and I can't stand it anymore."

Delvan growled low in his throat. "And if you are right about the elves?"

Ananynse smiled sardonically. "Then they'll get a rather uncomfortable surpise, won't they?" She stopped and dropped her quiver on the grass as Delvan groaned softly.

"Ananynse, this is madness! It's too damn cold, for one thing . . ." He stopped as she turned toward him with one long eyebrow raised in question as she unbuckled the belt wrapping her waist. Delvan sucked in a frustrated breath and turned away as she pulled her tunic over her head. "I don't like it, blast it. We're too close," he complained stiffly.

Ananynse chuckled and dropped the tunic onto the ground. Delvan stiffened with a muttered curse and hands on hips, his gaze glaring into the woods. "I'll be back along the bank. Call if you need me."

Ananynse watched him leave and then turned toward the river as a shiver ran up her spine. Behind her, the trees rustled softly in the breeze and she whirled when a bird cooed softly from within the woods. She waited a moment and when no answer came she turned back to the water. She sat down quickly to untie the laces around her boots, removing the knives that were tucked inside before pulling the worn leather from her feet.

xxx

Rúmil waited impatiently, glancing back as Haldir approached him silently. The warden was obviously uncomfortable, his gaze shifting between the woman quickly undressing before him and the woods behind, to settle on his approaching brother with a loud sigh of relief.

Haldir touched his arm, and Rumil stepped aside with a short bow and touch to his forehead. "I feared you would ignore my call, brother, to torture me."

Haldir pulled his gaze from the woman to stare at Rumil calmly. "Indeed? I have eyes as keen as yours Rumil. Do you fear the sight of a female?"

Rumil cast a swift glance at the river, and the returned his gaze to his brother with an amused twinkle. "Mordor take me, no. Unless its one like the Oracle, I fear her wrath might be that of the Lady Galadriel. I will leave you to face that trial March Warden, as your position entails you to do." He slipped backwards among the trees, his soft laugh to a human ear only another sigh on the wind.

Haldir rolled his eyes and turned back to the river. The sky was fading from black to purple edged the east with golden bands of pink and yellow. Before him, the woman knelt along the edge of the stream. She was one of the Mithrin, as he had guessed at the first sight of them, or rather 'The Mithrin', their oracle. She was well known for her visions and he had heard rumors that she had left Erid Mithrin a year past. Galadriel would be interested to know Ananynse was so near. Galadriel was sure to sense the seer was near, but Haldir had no contact with either the Lady of Light, or the Oracle as yet she had traveled near the Golden Wood.

The woman now stood at the edge of the river and Haldir's eyes narrowed as her under-tunic slid down over her hips as she struggled with the ties that bound it tightly to her wrists. Her back arched in the dim light as she shrugged off the garment and Haldir could see the faint scars that crisscrossed the fair skin. He turned his head to the side as she bent down to remove her leggings, waiting until he heard the splash from her entering the water, and then strode quickly to the edge of the bank. He sat down on a rock, knowing he would be in full sight once she broke back through the water. He turned away from the water as she stood up, watching her from the corner of his eye for a moment as she drew the strands of hair from her eyes. He heard her gasp, but whether from his presence or the cold of the water he was not sure. She stood still but for her arms, waving beneath the water, creating small waves about her shoulders. The light of the coming dawn reflected off the surface of the water, sparkling in the growing light.

xxx

Ananynse waved her arms gently, clenching her jaw to silence the chatter of her teeth. The water was freezing, far colder than she had expected, but she ignored the chill as she waved her arms beneath the water.

"So I do have an elvish escort. It is so kind of you to follow along as we travel." Ananynse smiled mockingly, as well as she could as the elf before her turned his head slightly. The early morning light wreathed his head in gold as it rose behind him, illuminating a stern profile as he stared at the bank of the river. His hair gleamed silver and hung down his back, the sides pulled behind his head into a small deftly woven braid. The hilt of his sword rose from his side as he shifted slightly to turn his gaze to her.

"You take many chances, my lady, bathing in a cold stream with a band of orcs but leagues distant." His voice held a hint of sarcasm, chilling her nearly as much as the stream as he spoke in fluent westron.

Ananynse dipped herself further down into the water, swirling it about her to cover her surprise and dismay. The elves had excellent vision and she hoped in the dim light that this one couldn't see through the water. She had a feeling this elf would not appreciate what he saw at all. But she refused to alert Delvan as yet. He made her curious, if not a bit on edge with his sarcasm.

"What have I to worry, with such a guard as you and your kind? You've been following us for days."

The elf turned his head to stare at her fully, but his gaze moved past her to the hills behind her. His eyes scanned it swiftly then returned to her. His gaze perused what he could see of her as swiftly before he spoke. "The wind has changed; it does not bode well for you."

Ananynse shivered, unable to stop the reaction. His gaze was glittering, his head wreathed by gold rays of the sun. "Like I said, I think I am well protected. I bath rarely and usually quickly," she snapped, as another shiver rippled through her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The elf had turned away to the side, his profile backlit by the sun. His lashes were long, his lips pressed tightly together as he frowned. "I am Haldir." He turned again to look at her. "And I should ask what you intend in my wood?"

Ananynse froze. "Haldir?" she repeated in surprise. "I have the March Warden of Lothlórien to guard my bath?" Ananynse laughed scornfully, and then sank back under the water. When she rose again Haldir was staring at the water in consternation, but then shifted quickly away as she swam closer to shore. She stood up, knowing her ears were fully visible between the wet strands of hair plastered to her head. His next words confirmed her worry that he knew exactly who she was as she stood still in the chill waters.

"I should think the Oracle of the Mithrin might know better than to endanger her men," he said sardonically with a slight raise of his brow.

Ananynse slapped at the water with an unladylike snort. "With my guards and yours, I should think we were quite secure."

Haldir turned to face her again and she sank rapidly back into the water. The light glinted off his blond hair as he looked down at her sternly. "And do you think we would raise a hand to save you if the Orcs attacked?"

Ananynse gritted her teeth as she shivered. "Then why are you here, other than to annoy me?"

Haldir turned away again, but not before she saw the slight curl of his lip. "You should get out of the water, your lips are turning blue." She could see his lips were tight again, the lashes blinking slowly. "The wind has changed and comes from the south taking your scent directly to the Orc patrol on the other side of the river. You may not have much time if they decide to turn back. They can run as fast as we."

Ananynse sighed and waded slowly out from the water, watching the elf stare stiffly ahead. She picked up her tunic, wiping the water off the knife she had held beneath the water and then slid the fabric quickly over her damp shoulders with trembling fingers. She had stayed in the water much longer than she planned, and now frozen she was having a hard time getting dressed. She slid on her breeches and tied the laces quickly while the elf remained with his back to her. She gathered the outer tunic and was sliding it over her shoulders when he turned around. She pulled the fabric into place lacing the front ties. He rose gracefully from the rock, his cloak falling back to flutter around his knees as he faced her. She picked up the scabbards that held her knives, sliding them into place inside her boots with another shiver, just as he stepped near her. He reached up, unfastening the clip that held his cloak and with a quick movement had it thrown around her shoulders before she had fully straightened. Delvan's shout behind her made him stiffen and with a short nod and a fleeting salute to his heart, the March Warden turned and strode into the forest, in moments lost to sight, even without the cloak she now wore about her shoulders. Fingering the light weave of the fabric she stared into the trees as Delvan gripped her arm.

"Was that an elf I saw, or do my eyes deceive me?"

Ananynse blinked and turned to Delvan, his gaze on the cloak. "Yes, Delvan, that was an elf. The March Warden Haldir himself."

"Haldir of Lothlórien?" Delvan's eyes shifted warily to the woods. "I have heard much of him. Why did you not call?"

Ananynse shrugged her shoulders, slipping the sword's scabbard and her quiver back over her shoulders. "I was in no danger, Delvan. Rather, he was quite courteous. I think they were curious as to who we were and why we are here on their borders. I did not give him any answers," she said as she took her bow and helmet from Delvan. "Come, we head for Minis Tirith and the great library there."

xxx

Haldir watched the men as they broke camp, turning as one of his scouts ran up to him.

"The Orcs have gone back into Moria."

Haldir nodded his gaze on the river. The men had gathered together and he could see her speaking to them. They began to disperse forming a wavering line behind her as she turned to face the forest where he stood. Haldir stepped back deeper into the shadows of the trees, certain she could not see him, but she had unerringly looked directly in his direction. Her gaze, though that of an elf, shifted as she frowned, standing on the edge of the grassy meadow between them. She was wearing his cloak with a sword and quiver strapped to her back. He watched as she stiffened, and with a quick glance at her men, tucking her helmet underneath her arm and began to stride toward the trees. Behind him the elves drew their bows, arrows nocked warily as he signaled for them to hold. Waiting with a mixture of surprise and amusement he remained still as she continued to walk toward the wood, stopping only a few feet from entering the forest itself, and waving back toward her men to wait. She faced the trees and took the few steps into the forest then stopped, hands on her hips as she looked about. Haldir smiled briefly as he saw the elf perched directly above her look in his direction in question, his bow held ready. Shaking his head he stepped out of the shadows with Rumil and his brother a step behind, always at his back.

She met his gaze, raising her eyes to stare at him with a gleam of impudence. "Your cloak, my Lord Haldir, I wish to return it," she said, reaching up to unbuckle the straps to her quiver.

He arched a brow in annoyance and reached out to stop her, but she gasped slightly and stepped back before he could touch her. The sounds of leather and wood creaked loudly as the elves shifted position imperceptibly, and she bowed her head to him briefly.

"You may keep it. I have others."

She studied the elves behind him for a moment. "I thank you for the loan of your cloak then, someday I will return it to you." She glanced over her shoulder and then sighed deeply. "My journey takes me to Minis Tirith."

Haldir studied her closely. "The Lady of Light will be distressed to know you have passed so near. Perhaps she can aid in what you seek in the White City?"

Ananynse looked away for a moment as if to hide her expression. "There are many things I have yet to seek, My Lord Haldir. I am led to Minas Tirith and so my fate I must follow. Give my greetings to the Lady of Light, that I may someday meet her. May the valar be with you and yours." She bowed briefly before looking up into the tree above her. Her last glance was full of disdain as she turned and stalked out of the wood, her red hair gleaming in the morning light. Rúmil and Orophin stepped up from behind Haldir to pause at his side.

"She sees much," Orophin murmured softly.

Rumil chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling as he turned them toward Haldir. "What did you see, brother?"

Haldir's grey eyes slid to his brother. "Far less than what you believe, Rumil, and more than what she wished I am sure. Galadriel may not be pleased that we have let her pass so easily."

xxx

Ananynse shifted the large scroll in front of her, coughing as the dust floating in the thick smoky air tickled her nose and throat. The candles around her smoked unceasingly, the human's skill not near that of the elves and she had to squint to read the faded lettering. Her elven gift from her mother had not been their keen eyesight, but her visions and foresight, but of those revelations, she had nearly none in the past fortnight. She had begun to worry. There had been so many and of such strength before her mother's death that she was sure they were a warning. But since then they had grown few and far between.

Ananynse sat back, rubbing her eyes tiredly. What had she hoped to find amid the stacks of faded scrolls and books? Hours and hours she had spent searching for scraps of knowledge. Knowledge the elves could have certainly provided with much more ease, but she refused to access their treasured libraries. Her people were of the race of men, but for herself, and she was certain she would find her answers in their libraries as well. Her mother had betrayed them all in her search for greater and greater power. In the end she had bargained with the very Lord of the shadow, and Ananynse remembered how she had stood on the crest of the hill, waiting in glee as the Orcs swarmed over the city, only to find her own head one of their trophies.

Ananynse shook her head sadly. She had tried to warn the elders, but they had not believed her, her own mother calling her false! She clenched her teeth in anger and grief. She couldn't let her emotions control her. She took several deep breaths, fighting the tide of emotion that threatened to engulf her, forcing it back down to where it huddled in the pit of her stomach.

Where were the parchments? She only wanted to trace her lineage, but could not find the one she wanted that was written in the common tongue. Of her father's line she knew much, but her mother had refused to tell her of her own. She had never spoken of where she was from, and even her father would not tell. She would not enter the realm of the Golden Wood or that of any elvish realm until she knew for sure where her ancestors resided. Perhaps she was misguided in her pride to understand from whence she came, but she was determined she would know to whom in the worlds of the elves she was kin to. She would not enter their lands blindly.

She pushed aside another dusty stack of parchment and drew out a heavy leather bound tome the librarian had said might be helpful and opened the fragile book to peer at the text, only to find it in elvish. She sighed in despair. Not only had her mother refused to speak of her lineage, but she had also refused to teach Ananynse how to read the Sindarin languages of the elves. She had struggled to learn what she could on her own, but her knowledge of the letters were still only rudimentary and she stared at the elegant script with a fading hope that she might pick out some words she knew.

She clapped the book shut to a rising tide of dust and an echo of the noise in the silence of the library. The librarian came running, his face creased with worry and frowned when she handed him the book with a scowl. "I cannot read the elvish script. I need one in westron. Have you no others?"

The man bowed his eyes wide as he studied her ears curiously. The thought that an elf might not be able to read the elvish language was obviously shocking the poor man. Ananynse folded her arms over her chest, hoping suddenly as she tapped her foot that her lineage did not come from that of the Mirkwood Elves. Thranduil's anger and testy personality reminded her much of her own, but the thought that she might be of his realm drew a deep shudder from inside her. Thranduil's opinion of the previous and current oracles of Mitrhin was well known among those she had asked. His misgivings had as much to do with her heritage as much as Ananynse's actual skills. Thranduil had never believed Deyanan had had the sense of foresight as she claimed, nor her daughter.

She returned to the table and pulled out another dusty parchment and sighed as it crumbled slightly in her hands. Leaning closer to the candle she paused as she caught the sight of her mother's name. Excitement crept over her as she read quickly from one page to the next until the long list of names leapt out at her. The parchment trembled as her fingers shook, and she carefully laid it on the table. With a deep sigh she pushed the emotions back, her face becoming impassive. So many new questions raced through her mind.

xxx

Galadriel glided to where Celeborn stood at the edge of the flet, looking down over the city of Caras Galadhon. "She did not request to enter the wood," he said as she stood at his side, her face pale in the glimmering light of the lanterns near them. Galadriel stood silent for a moment and then shook her head. "She may yet come," he pressed softly.

Galadriel lips curved in a fleeting smile while her eyes flickered with the dull sheen of despair. "My mirror shows me many things," she intoned in a low voice, and Celeborn turned to grasp her arms gently. "Deyanan's betrayal of the people of Mithrin was a sad day for the elves. Our stature in the eyes of the mortals of that land has been tarnished."

Celeborn drew her into his arms, and she hugged him tightly, her head on his shoulder. "It was a dark day the moment Deyanan's eyes met those of Thodren the mortal king," he whispered softly. "All of her life she wished for something more. How could we have known? She was never happy here in Caras Galadhon. She would have left even if she had known how the evils of the world would sway her."

"Nay, Celeborn," Galadriel insisted sadly. "I believe she foresaw her life was with Thodren, and that it would bring much in the way of power." Galadriel stepped back, her eyes rising to meet Celeborn's, their blue depths dark with the shadows of her memories. "Deyanan used her elven gift, her vision and foresight, to win him to her. But she had not thought of the brief life of a mortal man, I think she hoped she might prolong his life somehow, but his death was a bitter reminder. She was never fully accepted by the Mithrin."

"We tried to call her back," Celeborn reached out, resting his hand on Galadriel's shoulder. "She would not come."

Galadriel closed her eyes in sorrow. "And now even her daughter avoids me. What have I done to bring this grief to my heart?" Her shoulders shook as Celeborn gathered her again into his arms.

"No, my love, it is not your action that keeps the daughter of Deyanan away. I think more that she does not know of us, of our kinship. Haldir spoke of her and her wariness to him, I do not think she thought she could come to you and would be welcome."

"Celeborn, you must try to reach her, speak to her in your mind, she must come back to us." Galadriel whispered. "I have tried but she blocks out my calls."

"I will try, but what elvish traits she has inherited I do not know. Her human blood may be too strong, her emotions interfering with my thoughts."

Galadriel closed her eyes briefly. "Her heart is human. In the mirror I could see she struggles with the strength of her emotions, but if she does not let them free they will destroy her. She despairs to ever feel wanted, to belong to any race. Even here amid the elves, with her father's hair, she will be set apart. I fear she may not feel the welcome we would give one of our own." She turned to face the city her gaze distant as she took a deep breath. "I can only hope she will come, and we can tell her she belongs here."

Celeborn nodded, taking her hand and they walked slowly down the steps from the flet. "I will have the scouts look for her. We will know if she comes near, and bring her by force, if I must."

xxx

Ananynse yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as a deep sense of weariness settled into her bones. Did the men see it? They were loyal to her, Delvan and his kin. His family had become her guardians when she was just a child. Unloved by her mother and outcast by the human children, she often was alone. Delvan's ancestor had passed on his duty to his children and they to theirs, and now Delvan stood by her side, his sons ready to take his place when he was gone.

She picked up a small stone. Tossing it none too gently, it landed squarely on Delvan's nose as he snored. He sat up abruptly, snorting and turned toward her with a scowl.

"Blast! What was that for?" he groused as he rose to his feet to find her laughing quietly. Pulling the lanky grey hair from his face, he scanned the trees around them. "We travel nearer to Lothlórien," he said as he pulled her to her feet, frowning as she winced slightly. "Do you still insist we must go there? These elves make me uncomfortable, their reputation as warriors are renowned. I think they are too dangerous; this Haldir has quite a reputation of his own. I fear for your safety there, Ananynse. The closer we come to the Anduin, the closer we are also to Mordor. So far we have been lucky, only twice have we encountered the Orc patrols. You fight well, but if we are outnumbered, your life would surely be a great gift to Sauron. I would rather we head back to the Grey Mountains. Our city can be rebuilt, we can return home."

"Nay, Delvan," Ananynse whispered as he frowned down at her, brushing her fingers across his cheek. You can go home, but my life there is done. I cannot go back. And I do not know where to go forward. I am lost. I have been dreaming much again although I have had no visions. I fear the shadows are falling over more than the Erid Mithrin, darkness is coming once again. Be on your guard, as I have felt a great uneasiness come upon me this night."

Delvan muttered a muffled curse. "Then we must hurry, Lothlórien stands another day's march yet." He reached down to gather his weapons but looked back over his shoulder warily when Ananynse froze with a loud cry.

He turned slowly to stare at her as her eyes widened in horror. He caught her as she fell forward limply, and then held her tightly while she fought to gain a breath from lungs and chest tight with the sudden onslaught of terror. "We are in grave danger!" she cried, wrenching out of his grasp to stagger toward her weapons that were still lying on the ground.

"We are under attack!" someone shouted just as the orcs broke through the trees with their feral cries. Delvan tossed grabbed her quiver, tossing her the weapon and her bow. He spun back toward the orcs and Ananynse quickly nocked an arrow while he pulled his sword from its sheath and ran forward as her arrow plunged into the Orc before him.

Delvan gripped his sword in both hands grunting as his sword shuddered against the shield of another Orc. Ananynse saw his glance sweep toward her sure and steady. She touched her forehead in response and whirled to launch another flurry of arrows. The resulting chaos gave her a moment of freedom as the men fought bravely around her, her aim able enough to send another set of orcs into the dirt. But she fleetingly wished her abilities included the eyesight the elves had as a roar echoed in the trees.

Delvan turned toward the sound, clutching his sword only to bring it around with a grunt to block the blow of a huge creature crashing toward him, its black face engulfed by the helmet on its head. The creature swept his weapon aside easily as it lunged forward with a brush of massive hands. A troll of some sort, Ananynse surmised as she pulled back the string of the bow slowly, aiming at the snarling thing. The creature was stalking rapidly toward Delvan as he staggered back from the blow, swiping out those beefy hands again, launching the poor warrior back several feet. Delvan groaned as he hit the ground hard but rolled quickly to his feet behind the troll as it lurched toward Ananynse. She turned toward him, firing the arrow and the creature screeched in anger as the arrow buried itself into its arm. Yanking it out easily the troll lashed out with his sword but she ducked quickly, spinning around him as the motion of his blade swung him back toward Delvan. Another arrow from her sent him stumbling forward toward Delvan and the grim warrior stabbed his blade to his right, slicing a deep gash in the troll's sword hand. Its eyes glowed red madly and roared in fury. The sound sent chills down Ananynse's spine as Delvan leaped back away from the troll's next thrust.

Another arrow from Ananynse as she circled beside Delvan knocked the creature back a few steps again. It broke the arrow that now lodged in its thigh and came toward them with a speed that surprised her. Delvan leaped forward toward the troll as it hurled itself toward them, but Ananynse stepped in between, twisting under the troll's errant slice from his sword. The blade passed harmlessly over her head, but passed only inches from Delvan's nose as he leaned back quickly away from its path.

The troll howled its rage and with a motion that was quicker than thought, backhanded Ananynse throwing her several feet into the copse of trees. She heard Delvan gasp as she lay struggling to catch her breath. She rolled onto her side to see him swipe at the troll, slicing the ties on the creature's minuscule chest armor. They circled one another and Delvan spun under the troll's arms as it lunged forward. Their swords clashed with a ring of steel, and Delvan struggled with the troll as their swords locked momentarily, its deep set red eyes glaring at him in hate.

Using its size the troll shoved Delvan away with a quick thrust of its sword and Delvan gasped as the blade bit into his side. Delvan sank momentarily onto one knee as he struggled to regain his breath. He looked up in horror as the Orc flung out his blade and Ananynse saw Delvan shoot to his feet as she leaped between the blade and her captain. The blade caught her fully along one side, and she cringed as she heard it snap as she fell to her knees with a loud gasp. She rolled to the ground using her left hand to grip the knife strapped to her wrist and plunged it quickly into the troll's stomach.

Delvan rushed to her, avoiding several more orcs as she grasped her side to rise to one knee. The creature was baying in pain, stumbling around them, and she quickly pulled a knife from her boot, and rushed forward, ignoring the stinging pain in her side to slash at the beast's throat as it bent toward her. The troll staggered back clutching the small wound in its throat, the hate emanating from its eyes as it smashed its fist along side of her head. She landed heavily, seeing stars as she felt the vibrations of the troll's steps toward her. She had to move, pain and bleariness aside and rolled again, pulling the other knife from her boot with a groan as Delvan circled behind the troll. Blood was running freely from a gash in her head blurring her sight, and she threw the remaining knife, hoping it would hit something. She heard Delvan's curses as he pushed past her, thrusting his sword into the troll's unprotected side, as what was left of his mail had slid off one shoulder. The troll screeched and backed up; clutching the wound under its arm, and then its eyes went dark as it fell heavily to the ground. Ananynse collapsed slowly to the earth and Delvan turned toward her, limping heavily.

"Ananynse!" he cried as he reached her. She could feel her blood as it ran in small rivulets from the wound in her head, but it was her side that he reached for. She felt him pull away her tunic; aware that it was heavy with too much blood, but all sense of feeling was growing faint. She laid in a daze for a moment, struggling to fight off the pain, hearing his voice fading as if from a great distance. Her vision was hazy at best as she attempted to sit up, fighting his efforts to keep her still.

"We must go, Delvan," she gasped as he gripped her shoulders. "We cannot stay here; you must take me to Lothlórien." She coughed and tasted blood. Delvan grasped her waist as she struggled to stand, his men gathering around them. Bracing her with his arm he pulled her along as they straggled in a weary line.

A short time that seemed endless to Ananynse they reached the river, and she dropped wearily to her knees into the shallow water as they tried to cross the narrow stretch of water. She watched absently as her blood swirled into the water to be washed in a diluted streak downriver. Delvan's grip pulled her back onto her feet and she was dimly aware of the large trees looming far overhead as they entered the shadows of the forest. Delvan halted as she bent over to catch her breath, the pain a roaring fire in her side. The men weaved slowly past them into the darkness as she gripped her knees fighting the engulfing pain. She sucked in a deep breath, struggling to gain more air as Delvan held her up.

"Come on, Ananynse. By the Gods, these elves better be close by, or I'm afraid you'll not make it much further." He pulled her upright, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ananynse groaned as the pain made her dizzy and reached up to pull her helmet off with shaking hands. Delvan stopped abruptly as the men in front of them halted. Heated words trickled into Ananynse head as she shook off the encroaching darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. She clutched Delvan's arm with a curse. "Take me to the front," she gasped as Delvan pulled, half carried her toward the front of the column. Ananynse found Delvan's son Eoin standing nose to nose with an elf, his bloodstained hands gripping his sword, but not drawing it. The others stood warily behind the Mithrin warrior as Delvan pushed his way past them to reach Eoin and Ananynse finally pulled off her helmet throwing it to the ground. She staggered slightly when Delvan released her to draw his sword but she shoved him aside to stumble past him. She gripped his arm, holding him from pulling the blade free as her hand left a bloody imprint on his already filthy sleeve. Looking up through the haze of pain, she wiped her bloody hand across her mouth, tasting the rusty taste of her own blood as she glared at the elf.

"I have come to seek the aid of Galadriel," she gasped but then coughed and felt the blood trickling from her lip. She bent over slightly to ease the pain as she clutched her side aware the elf was staring at her in disbelief. What, had he never seen anyone wounded before she thought dazedly.

Haldir's gaze was icy with disdain, the grey eyes glittering as his lips tightened to a familiar thin line. She had the sense that he was angry but she had no use for his annoyance, and gasped for breath, forcing herself upright again. The elf stepped closer, his gaze narrowing on her, his voice lowered for her alone.

"I shall bring you to Galadriel, but your men can go no further."

Ananynse stepped back, fury at his coldness, his disdain toward her men and the effects of the pain in her side wiping out any sense of caution. The sound of her hand hitting his face was like the crack of a whip as with a blur she swung at him knowing her eyes must be blazing like the wretched orcs they'd fought. But she didn't care and she struggled to meet the elf's slowly returning gaze as he turned his face back toward her. Haldir glared at her for a second in astonishment, touching the bloody imprint her hand had left behind on his cheek. He looked at the blood on his fingertips and then down at her, his eyes dark with outrage.

But Ananynse stared in horror at the elf, unaware of the rushing darkness and fell forward. Dimly she felt someone lift her swiftly and then she was being lowered to the ground. She fought the shadows in her mind, crying out as they pulled away the tunic from her side. She forced her eyes open to find Haldir leaning over her, his face suddenly grim. Delvan leaned over his shoulder, his face white with fear, but then gripped the elf's shoulder jerking him to face him suddenly as Ananynse tried to control the spasms of pain in her side.

"If she dies, I will kill you," Delvan snarled as he looked into the impassive eyes of the elf.

"She will not die," Haldir said as he pushed the man away and turned back to her. Ananynse watched him as he reached into his belt pulling out a small pouch and leaned back over her. He pulled away part of the tunic, his face devoid of any reaction as she gritted her teeth, afraid to close her eyes, afraid the shadows would sweep her away, afraid of what she would see again.

"The wound is serious. You have bled far too much," Haldir warned her softly. Ananynse was fully aware of that but Delvan, clearly annoyed by the elf's calm perusal of her side, caught his wrist as the warden removed some leaves from the pouch in his hand.

"What are you going to do? She's dying!"

"She will not die," Haldir repeated firmly pushing Delvan away, "if you allow me to continue to do what I must."

He reached into his belt pulling out another small pouch and leaned back over Ananynse. He frowned, motioning to the elves behind him. They quickly disappeared. He lowered his head near to hers and she felt a wash of pleasure, oddly amid the pain as he spoke softly into her ear in a soft murmur of what she assumed was elvish. The shadows lifted, but in its place a bright mist began to drift over her vision, blurring Delvan as he leaned forward furiously. She heard him snarl, his words growing muted, but she felt like she was floating, aware yet of Delvan's concern and feeling Haldir press something gently to her side. Then she felt his hand on her forehead and everything faded quickly.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is actually the first story that I wrote and uploaded online, 5-6 years ago! I have rewritten and edited it. It is a very simple story, but with the Haldir that I fell in love with a very long time ago. Thank you for reading!

**Clash of Wills**

**Part 2**

Galadriel stood waiting as Haldir strode quickly into her talan, carrying the girl. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the bloody imprint on his cheek. Haldir met her gaze briefly, his eyes narrowed slightly at the lift of her brow, but then walked past her to lay the girl gently on the bed. She moved beside him, helping Haldir pull the covering of leaves away from the now congealed wound on Ananynse's side. The powder and blood had thickened, coating the leaves and he frowned slightly as he carefully pulled them off. Together they began to ease the pieces of tunic out of the wound as the sound of arguing arose behind them. Most of Ananynse's men had been held back once they had reached Caras Galadhon, with only Haldir, Delvan and his son continuing into the city.

Galadriel touched Haldir's shoulder, and with a frown, turned from the unconscious girl to the door. Celeborn had met Haldir and the company of Mithrin warriors, and had stayed behind with the woman's captain. Galadriel sensed her husband's faint irritation with Delvan as they slowly climbed the stairs. The man seemed quite upset with the elvish lord. Galadriel smiled, also aware of the man's concern for Ananynse, and stepped outside the door once they arrived at the top of the stair. Celeborn took her hand briefly as the human stood stiffly, arms at his side, but his eyes were dark with fury.

"You must wait here," Celeborn stated firmly, resting a hand against Delvan's chest when the captain took a step forward. "The Lady Galadriel will do all she can to help Ananynse. Haldir has already been given her the greatest chance of survival." Celeborn moved to stand before the door, a frown creasing his brown when Delvan's face grew darker. "Be assured Ananynse will come to no harm here."

"I want to see her just the same."

Galadriel could almost hear Delvan grind his teeth in frustration, scowling as he tried to see around the tall elf lord in front of him. She touched Celeborn's shoulder, and felt him sigh heavily. _'The humans have no pat_i_ence'_, he told telepathically. Celeborn touched her fingers, and then stepped forward as another elf and human reached the top of the steps.

The young man looked much like Delvan, and Galadriel closed her eyes, searching for a moment in his mind. The son, much as his father was, stricken with worry about Ananynse.

Celeborn stood blocking their way, and then stepped aside to draw Galadriel forward. "This is the Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light."

Both men bowed swiftly. Delvan straightened to stare at her intently. "I am honored to meet you, but I need to see Ananynse. You must understand."

Galadriel was touched by his loyalty to the wounded girl. The man was nearly awash with exhaustion, injured himself, but stoically ignoring the blood that ran down his arm. She sent a glance to Celeborn, and then turned to signal to the sentinel standing behind her at the door to the talan. Delvan watched warily as the sentinel touched his heart, and disappeared quickly down the stairs, passing the second human with a slight nod.

"I am honored to be brought so far into your city," Delvan continued evenly. "But, I am not familiar with the elves; we do not know your ways. Your warden has done something to Ananynse and I do not trust him."

Galadriel arched a brow in surprise. Not trust Haldir? Obviously something had happened to them at the border, the bloody print on Haldir's cheek made that clear, but why the distrust? She was impressed the man had the courage to speak so bluntly to the ruling lords of a realm in which he was clearly uncomfortable. It was a testament to his concern. The man was struggling to keep a clear head; his mind was awash with fear and anger, as well as the pain from his own injuries.

"The child will be fine, but we have much to do to yet save her. You must be patient, and let us tend to your own injuries, and to those of your men."

Delvan clenched his jaw, and stepped forward, but a hand on his arm held him back. Delvan turned angrily to face his son. The young man sent an apologetic glance at Galadriel and Celeborn as he spoke.

"Father, be patient, they will do what they can." The young man pulled Delvan back a step, and then bowed slightly to Celeborn. "My father is distraught that Ananynse has been taken from him; he has been her guardian for many years."

"We have longed for the day that Ananynse would come to us," Celeborn responded. "She is of our blood, and we have waited many years to get a chance to know her. She has avoided her family here for too long. Do not fear for her, she will be treated with great care."

Delvan sucked in a deep breath, and then finally nodded his defeat. He slumped against his son as the sentinel returned with two more elves. They wrapped their arms around Delvan's waist, and with his son, drew them back down the steps. Galadriel sent Celeborn a relieved glance, and turned back into the talan.

Haldir looked up at Galadriel when she returned. He shook his head and Galadriel gently folded a hand over the woman's side. She closed her eyes, probing the wound in her mind, but even without touching the girl, Ananynse moaned in pain, writhing in the bed. Galadriel sighed and then met Haldir's gaze intently.

"There is a piece of the metal still lodged within the wound, Haldir. It is wedged between her ribs. You will need to hold her down as I take it out. She is far stronger than she seems." Galadriel motioned to another elf to hold the girl's feet as Haldir grasped her shoulders tightly. Haldir leaned over Ananynse. His hair slid over his shoulder to lie on hers, and he bent close to press her firmly to the bed.

"Ananynse, you must listen to me," he murmured softly, when she looked up, her eyes wide. She struggled weakly against them. Haldir leaned closer until his lips were next to her ear, holding her firmly. "There is a piece of the blade still lodged inside, we must remove it, and it will cause you great pain."

Ananynse shuddered, and reached up to cling to his hands as she writhed on the bed. She blinked, her eyes clearing for a moment, drawn into his gaze. "Do you really care?" she hissed faintly through clenched teeth.

Ananynse bit her lip to hold back a scream when Galadriel probed deeper, sucking in a deep breath. She squirmed beneath the elf's hands, closing her eyes and throwing back her head, but he held her tightly, keeping her as still as he could while Galadriel probed deeper and deeper. The girl moaned, her breath coming in gasps, but she did not scream nor cry out. Haldir closed his eyes for a moment, uncomfortable to see the woman in such pain. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, her eyes watering and her jaw clenched tightly. She was breathing rapidly, her chest rising with her quick breaths as Galadriel pressed harder, and then suddenly Ananynse's eyes widened, and Galadriel sighed, simultaneously. Galadriel dropped the small piece of metal blade into his hand. He stood back, staring at the sliver. Several elleths hurried inside and began to remove Ananynse's bloody clothing and seeing this, he turned to leave, but paused when Galadriel spoke softly.

"Haldir," she said and he turned back to face the Lady of Light. She smiled, her sapphire eyes twinkling faintly with amusement, and tossed a small towel toward him.

Haldir touched his cheek with a scowl. He toweled away the blood and without another word, turned, and strode through the door.

XX

Celeborn rose to his feet when he saw Haldir sprinting down the steps toward the healing tents. The men were being tended by several healers while Celeborn discussed their journey, waiting as Delvan was, for news of Ananynse. The two must have also seen the March Warden because Delvan leaped to his feet, ducking out of the open tent to meet the elf at the bottom of the stairs. Celeborn caught the man's arm but Delvan jerked free to confront Haldir, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

Haldir glanced at the hand and then slowly lifted a wintery gaze to Delvan's. "You have touched me once too many, if you do so again, I will kill you." Haldir stated evenly.

Celeborn stepped forward as Delvan instantly dropped his hand, to stand between the two. He had spoken with Rumil, and the warden's explanation of how Haldir had met up with Ananynse had also revealed the quarrel that was now flaring between the elf and human. Delvan's distrust of the March Warden was clear as was Haldir's disdain for the man. The elf arched a dark brow, and his nose flared slightly as he looked down at Delvan. Taller than the man by several inches, he was intimidating and cold, enough that Delvan stepped back. Celeborn sighed at the posturing, and laid a hand on each, frowning first at Haldir and then at Delvan.

"Cease this antagonism," he declared sternly, looking at both. "The men are welcome here, Haldir. They are only concerned with the girl." Celeborn turned toward Delvan. "Galadriel tells me the girl rests now and will be well. She will only need time to heal."

XX

Delvan sourly watched the river in front of him, in a foul mood. It seemed like months since they had brought Ananynse to Lothlórien, but was in fact, only two days. He had not been able to see her at all once Haldir had carried her inside the city. He clenched in jaw in frustration. He was not one to sit idly, and this waiting was driving him to distraction. If he didn't do something soon he didn't know what might happen, probably end up killing some elf. A fleeting image of Haldir made him smile, but he shook his head. No, not that one. He was not stupid, even though the warden definitely would be an interesting combatant if he ever got the chance. Not with bows, but swords Delvan thought. He just might surprise the haughty elf. Delvan smiled wickedly, only to leap to his feet with a curse when someone coughed discreetly behind him. He turned to find the object of his thoughts standing before him, expression cold as usual. Delvan lifted his chin, eyes narrowed suspiciously when Haldir inclined his head slightly.

"I know it is difficult waiting," the warden said politely. "Lord Celeborn thought you might be interested in something to help you pass the time."

Haldir's brow rose as Delvan folded his arms warily. "And what would that be?" Delvan asked brusquely, probably singing and poetry reading or some such.

"Perhaps you would like something physical, to exercise your body as well as your mind?" Haldir's lips curved slightly as Delvan stared at him curiously. "Your people are known for their skills; you have a reputation as fierce fighters."

Delvan laughed dryly. "I was just thinking the same thing, March Warden. Just what do you propose?"

Haldir bowed, gesturing back to the city. "Why don't you come with me to our training arena, and we can discuss it."

Delvan took a moment to decide, and then dismissing his suspicions, followed Haldir back into the city. He wondered if the elf had read his mind. It mattered not; this would at least help pass the time. He grinned at Haldir's back, and maybe, he could teach the haughty elf a lesson. Haldir turned suddenly with an arch to his brow, as if he had heard Delvan's thoughts, and Delvan swallowed uneasily.

The training court was a large open space at the base of several of the large Mellryn trees. The huge branches spread above the arena, closing in the space. Torches and lanterns lit the area, flickering in the shadows of the trees. Several elves were wrestling in the center, but stopped quickly as Haldir approached, bowing to him and walking to the side. Lord Celeborn rose to his feet as they crossed the court toward him.

"Welcome, my lord Delvan" Lord Celeborn said, waving his arm toward the arena. "You have been accorded a great honor, to see something few mortals have seen. I can count them on one hand. However, you are a special guest, and it is our thought perhaps you would like to test your skills here? I do not wish to offend you or your men; it is your choice to make." He turned and looked at the elves surrounding the court, raising his voice slightly. "It will be a fair test, and all who win or lose, will do so in the most courteous manner. We are not here to prove superiority." He turned to Delvan, "my lord?"

Delvan's impetuous grin was reflected by the men standing along the outside of the arena, all interested in the testing their worth against the legendary elves. He bowed to the elven lord, and with a sense of humor, cocked an eyebrow at Haldir. "I am but a lowly servant to Ananynse, no lord, my lord Celeborn, such as you. But, I am sure my men would like the opportunity to ease their stiff muscles and prove they have some worth."

At Haldir's nod, the gate to the side of the court was opened, and Delvan's men were allowed to file into the central courtyard. They surrounded Delvan, grinning in anticipation. Eoin clasped his hand to his father's shoulder and winked at Lord Celeborn.

"I fear none of us would fair well against any elf in competition, except mayhap in the use of the sword. I for one, would request my father to fight, for he is our best swordsman."

Delvan sent his son a disconcerted smile, but turned to Haldir. "Nay, I have always heard of the prowess of the elven bowmen. We have never had a chance to see the skill of which you claim. I would propose you show us some of your skills in that regard."

Haldir gazed back at Delvan for a moment, and then turned as the elf Rumil and another walked up to him. They whispered to Haldir for a moment and he shook his head, frowning. They grinned as several more elves joined the conversation, all speaking in murmurs, the elvish words flowing swiftly between the group. Haldir was shaking his head as the others prodded him gently, until finally, he frowned as they folded their arms in unison, with a loud sigh. Lord Celeborn was smiling discreetly as the March Warden turned toward Delvan with a faint grimace.

"My brothers Rúmil and Orophin," he said as he roughly clasped each of their shoulders. Both elves looked smug. "My brothers and friends have suggested that I am the one who should do this, although others here could do as well."

Rúmil laughed and clasped Haldir's shoulder in return. "Nay Master Delvan, do not let my elder brother fool you, of all our warriors, only a few are labeled master, and of them Haldir reigns high. If anyone can show you the best of our abilities in the bow, it is he."

They turned as several targets were placed out onto the field and the elves took position behind them. Delvan was surprised when they did not move. The targets were set a good distance from where Delvan stood, and he squinted to see the painted rings on the target. The center was black and only a few small inches in diameter. The elves lined up in a row in front of the target, six abreast. They raised their bows, aimed at one single target, while Haldir stood behind them. The warden accepted the bow one of the elves held out, and waited as the first six pulled back to aim, the bows creaking protest.

The arrows rested only a second on the string. The elves all released in unison, and the loud twang of the bowstrings reverberated in the air. The arrows hit the target only seconds later, and Delvan and his men looked on in astonishment as each hit in a perfect ring around the edge of the black center of the target. The elves raised their bows once again as Haldir looked down the row, and as he watched, the arrows were released again, in unison. The second set of arrows ripped through the spaces left by the first set, creating a thick circle of wood and fletching, and a very tiny space in the center.

Haldir walked to the center of the row of elves as they stepped aside. He pulled back his bow, slowly stretching the string tight with a loose grip of his fingers against his cheek. Delvan watched as the warden's eyes narrowed slightly, and Haldir released the arrow. It flew in a blur and the sound of it hitting the target was loud, breaking the breathless silence of the arena. Delvan looked at the target and his jaw dropped when he saw Haldir's arrow sitting squarely in the center of the others.

Haldir set the tip of his bow between his feet and motioned for a second target. The six elven bowman stood abreast once more and raised their bows. They pulled back, releasing the arrows once again, but this time they lined up on the target one above the other. Quickly several elves grabbed the target and turned it sideways so they were looking at the arrows, one behind the other in a row. Another elf brought a new target, and set it behind the sideways target, as Haldir raised his bow once more. The wood groaned as Haldir pulled the string taut, applying a little more pressure on the string, pulling it back to his cheek again. Delvan watched in amazement as he released the string and the arrow broke through each of the six others to embed itself into the back target.

Eoin scratched his head for a moment. "Light, no wonder you elves have such a reputation, I can understand now why Ananynse didn't want to enter the wood." He turned to Delvan with snort. "But I think we may have more of an equal chance, should it to come to swords."

Lord Celeborn eyes twinkled in approval, and he stood up, folding his arms over his chest. He glanced at Haldir, now standing to one side with his hand resting on the long hilt of the sword at his hip. Delvan had watched him stand thus, fingers wrapped loosely around the hilt as if it were a part of him. "It would be an excellent opportunity to compare our strengths. What say you, Haldir?"

The March Warden's eyes flickered toward Delvan and he wondered if the elf lord's was done purposely, knowing Haldir would find it difficult to refuse him. Haldir bowed to Celeborn and waved a hand toward the arena. Delvan moved into the center of the courtyard, followed closely by Haldir. The spectators waited in silent anticipation. The elf was taller and leaner, but Delvan weighed twice the elf's weight with a stocky build that had served him well. Delvan knew Haldir's reputation regarding the elf's skills, his agility and swiftness. He knew he would be challenged severely, and he knew, it would take all his skill to gain any advantage against the elf.

Delvan squinted as they circled slowly, assessing the elf, as he knew Haldir was assessing him. Drawing his sword slowly from its sheath felt good; here was something he could sink his teeth into, a respite from worrying about Ananynse. A little bit of fun, he mused as the blade slide free with a metallic hiss. Haldir drew his sword, a quiet whisper of danger, the blade gleaming in the dim light of the torches. Delvan relaxed his fingers, holding the sword loosely as they continued to circle, watching Haldir's expression become blank and impassive. Their eyes met and Delvan howled as he thrust first, leaping toward Haldir, their blades coming together in a resounding clang of steel upon steel.

Delvan's arms strained as they fought each other's blade, sliding apart with a screech of metal. Haldir's grey eyes were glittering, nearly glowing with an expression Delvan was hard placed to explain. He parried Haldir's stabbing thrust, shoving aside the elvish steel in a blur of an arc as their swords locked together. They both stepped back, and then Delvan had to duck as Haldir thrust his blade forward, passing over his head. Delvan growled softly, the elf's speed was astonishing, and Delvan knew instantly he was going to have to use his weight if he was going to gain any advantage. He lashed out with his next thrust, stepping into the lunge with his weight behind him and succeeded in pushing his way past Haldir's defensive stance, and they once more came face to face, blades locked together once again.

Haldir snarled and turned quickly, jerking his sword free. Delvan had to fall back, landing hard on his backside to avoid the next swing. Quickly, he was up and whirled, flinging his blade toward Haldir's knees, but the elf leaped out of the way easily. Haldir brought his sword down to catch Delvan in the arm, but the blade only cut the fabric of his sleeve.

Delvan breathed through his nose, trying to draw in as much air as possible, and looked down at his sleeve. It could have been a lot worse. Haldir's lips curved slightly at Delvan's scowl. He parried again as Haldir brought up his sword in a path straight for Delvan's chest, and they hit shoulder to shoulder. Delvan used his weight to force Haldir back in a stagger. The elf's eyes glinted angrily. He had scored a point, Delvan realized with a touch of glee. The elves were not used to brute force, preferring to work from a distance with surprise and stealth, but Delvan and his kind were tough and fought with everything they had. He grinned at Haldir and charged him once again, and their blades screeched as they clashed over and over.

Haldir slid to the side as Delvan shoved his sword forward, turning just in time to miss the blow. It was getting more difficult to breathe, but he refused to reveal any weakness to the elf. The March Warden was very good, and the elves behind him were murmuring in appreciation while Delvan's men were grinning in satisfaction at Delvan's own prowess. He ducked quickly as another thrust sailed over his head, and then gasped when Haldir sliced out with his blade before Delvan could leap back. He stared down at his thigh, shocked at the clean slice appearing in his breeches. The elves cheered and Delvan stared warily at the warden as Haldir circled him.

The time for action was growing short; the elf's stamina had surprised him. Delvan gripped the sword in his hand and sprang toward the elf. Haldir stiffened in response, spinning to avoid Delvan's blow. But Delvan, having something else in mind, turned at the last second in a move that startled the elf, to slam the hilt of his sword squarely against the taller elf's jaw, knocking him off his feet.

Haldir landed heavily with a grunt and rolled to his side to spring back to his feet gracefully. The elf rubbed his jaw, his grey eyes icy as the two circled again. The elf was breathing heavier now, if not as much as Delvan, but still showing some effects of their fight. If Haldir was deterred by Delvan's tactics, he gave no sign. Delvan knew that although Haldir was probably stronger in terms of wiriness and agility, brute force tended to wear one out quickly, and so he was surprised at the ferocity of the elf's next move. Haldir rushed Delvan and their blades connected. Haldir slid his sword down Delvan's sword to the hilt and forced the blades into an arc, flinging Delvan's sword into the air.

Delvan cursed under his breath as the blade flew out of his hand. He whirled, forcing Haldir to leap back as he kicked out with his leg. The warden flipped backwards to avoid being flattened into the dirt again. Delvan did not wait for the elf to recover from his somersault and instead dove forward, ducking the long elvish blade that whisked past his ear, bowling full into the elf to tackle him. They landed hard on the ground, and Delvan grappled with the wiry elf, struggling to grasp the sword the elf still held, grasping the front of Haldir's tunic as they rolled repeatedly. Haldir slammed the hilt of his sword across Delvan's nose and rolled away as Delvan fell back, snorting blood. They both staggered to their feet. Delvan scrubbed his sleeve under his nose, glancing at the blood staining the heavy fabric.

Bits of grass and sticks clung to Haldir's hair and he pulled a long twig from the strands near his face with a frown. Delvan rubbed his nose again as the blood continued to flow. Delvan sank into a crouch when Haldir sprang toward him, ducking underneath the elf's reach to spin around to face him. However, this time Haldir turned in the opposite direction, and following Delvan's example, hurtled into Delvan, slamming the hilt of his sword against Delvan's shoulder to hammer him back several steps. Delvan had no time to recover, horrified as he watched the elvish blade swing toward his chest. At the last moment, Delvan dropped to his knees to avoid the strike, but to his amazement, the elf reversed the stroke, and the blade whistled back toward Delvan with astonishing speed. Delvan sprawled under the blade and rolled quickly back to his feet, staggering when Haldir did not pause but rather tossed his sword from one hand to the other, slashing over Delvan's head and then beside him with uncanny speed, forcing him to hop about, weaponless and unwilling to call surrender.

Haldir closed in, and with a mocking glance that Delvan saw a moment too late, reversed his hold and caught Delvan square on the chin with a move that was far too familiar. Delvan crashed to the ground with a groan and rolled onto his back to find the point of the elf's sword resting gently against his throat. Delvan stared at the warden and then suddenly began to laugh, lifting both hands in defeat. Haldir glared at him for a moment, his breathing shallow and then he smiled, reaching out a hand to Delvan to haul him to his feet. Lord Celeborn arrived beside them to the roars of approval from both men and elves.

"Well done," Delvan said with a wry grin. Haldir eyed him warily. Delvan turned to his men with a raised fist and they cheered, but then he turned to Haldir, and before Haldir could step back, roughly grasped the elf's shoulders with both hands. He laughed, shaking the elf roughly. "I have not had that much fun in a long time, Haldir, or any better opponent." Haldir's lips twitched in a small smile and he rolled his eyes as Delvan slapped him on the back.

Lord Celeborn shook Delvan's hand with a murmur of approval, and the crowd gathered around them, all talking and laughing at once. Celeborn began to speak, but then grew silent suddenly as he lifted his gaze to the trees above them. On a walkway high amid the shadows stood another group of elves, but beyond them, hurrying up a flight of stairs, was Lady Galadriel. Celeborn smiled suddenly and turned toward Delvan. "She is awake."

Ananynse sat on the edge of the bed and jerked the rest of the long nightgown that was tangled in the bedclothes out from under her legs. Standing up, she twisted the gown to hang correctly, wrinkling her nose in disgust as it fell to the floor to puddle somewhat at her feet. Not quite as tall as the elves, she thought morosely, but then, she hated nightgowns anyways. She looked up as Galadriel glided through the door, her face wreathed in a smile. Ananynse sat back on the bed, tossing aside the long strands of her unbound hair as they fluttered around her face. They must have washed it while she slept as it hung in a silky shimmer to her waist. She probed her side, but only a small tenderness remained where she'd been so severely wounded.

"It is good to see you awake," Galadriel announced quietly. She had stepped inside, but paused when Ananynse sat on the bed. "We were concerned at first as you were very ill. A few more hours and I don't think we could have saved you. You are very lucky." The Lady of Light smiled an enigmatic smile and turned toward a tall bookcase to rifle through the small tomes there. "I hope you are comfortable. I will have some food brought up right away as I'm sure you are hungry."

Ananynse stared at Galadriel in confusion. She could hardly remember any of the journey to the city, only bits and pieces of things that she did not understand. The image of Haldir with a bloody cheek. The sensation of being carried, and the memory of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel leaning over her, telling her she would soon be well. Her stomach, however, was not so confused, and rumbled its complaint at the lack of food. Galadriel placed the book in her hands back onto the shelf and turned to Ananynse with a twinkling glue gaze. To Ananynse, that gaze was like a well of knowledge, deep and dark, full of knowledge she could never hope to learn were she to live forever. She swallowed, suddenly uneasy in the Lady of Light's presence, a poor relation come to beg for aid.

This was 'the' Lady of Light, the ruler of a realm founded in Arda longer than anyone could hardly dare imagine. Only those lands belonging to Elrond and Cirdan the Shipwright had existed longer than the Golden Wood of Lórien. Ananynse plucked at the hated nightgown and glanced up to find the blue eyes staring at her with amusement.

"I would be more comfortable in my own clothes," Ananynse complained.

Galadriel lifted a silver brow, tilting her head to study Ananynse. "Your clothes are being repaired, although I'm afraid your tunic and shirt were destroyed. We will give you something to replace them."

"I have more in my pack, thank you." She stood up and then crossed the room to stand at a tall window. Outside the frame, she could see down into the city below. The trees around her were wrapped with stairs and platforms as far as she could see, creating hundreds of levels within the mighty branches of the forest. Tiny lights glittered in the dimness and a haunting melody drifted in the night with words she could not understand. "I had heard Caras Galadhon was beautiful but I could never have imagined this," Ananynse whispered as Galadriel joined her at the window. She turned to brush her fingers along the intricate vines that created the walls of the room. Eyes wide, she turned in a circle staring about her, and then stopped when she faced Galadriel again. Galadriel turned to the window and beckoned her forward.

"Look, Delvan comes. He has been very anxious for you. It has not been easy for him here." Galadriel waved toward the steps where Delvan was hurrying, leaping two at a time, followed by a slim blond elf at a more leisurely pace. And a few steps further down, another taller elf followed in determined strides. Haldir. He paused on the landing below her room, and Ananynse stiffened when he looked up and their eyes met briefly. It was Haldir that turned away, striding back down the steps without looking back. She bit her lip with an unaccustomed feeling of giddiness, and then grinned when Delvan burst through the doorway, stopping abruptly as he looked at her in astonishment.

"Light," he breathed as he stared at her. Then he beamed and hugged her, twirling her around the room. After a dizzying moment or two, he set her back on her feet, chuckling while she adjusted the nightgown with a rueful smile. Then he was hugging her again, growling into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his wide chest. "If you ever leap in front of me again, girl, I'll kill you!"

Galadriel took Lord Celeborn's hand when he appeared at the door. Ananynse ran a hand over her hair and turned toward the tall couple to bow slightly. She felt slightly ridiculous, standing in her nightgown before the Lord and Lady of Lórien.

"You look well, my dear," Lord Celeborn murmured as he acknowledged her greeting.

Ananynse thanked him, touching her forehead, and did not see the concerned glance that Galadriel passed to Celeborn.

Galadriel sat gracefully on a very large root while Ananynse wandered about the small copse of trees. She wore an elven dress of lightweight silk with a heaver woven tunic that buttoned beneath her breasts over it, but every few steps she would trip over the hem. Galadriel tried not to laugh, hiding behind her hand, as the girl grumbled under her breath.

"How can you stand to walk in these, my lady? It has been over two days and still you have not brought me my clothes or my weapons." Ananynse turned to stare sourly at Galadriel.

"I was hoping you would give up that request once you had something more suitable to wear, but I see that I am wrong in my assumptions." Galadriel sighed deeply. "I can see that you probably never have worn the clothes that would truly suit you."

"I wear what suits me, my lady, although you may disagree. I have never had any use for beautiful dresses and never had any to wear. My mother wore them, but I was more comfortable dressed as the friends I had. It was easier for them to forget what and who I was."

Galadriel folded her hands into her lap, studying the girl curiously. "I am sorry we did not know more about you. We were not allowed to approach you. Deyanan swore at your birth that she would never let us near you, and she kept that oath. You do not even understand our language! I cannot understand her bitterness.

Ananynse touched Galadriel's shoulder gently. "Do not despair, Galadriel. I am alive and have lived through that period. It is over now." She sighed. "I am so torn; I do not know where I should go."

Galadriel wrapped her arm around Ananynse's shoulder, pulling her down next to her. "I see many things, Ananynse. I have watched you grow up, unable to help you. Unable to reach you. But I could see things. I saw your mother's bitterness, and I saw her betrayal."

Ananynse stood up, trembling. "I see things too, terrible things. I don't know what to make of my visions. They come from all directions. I never know when." She covered her face with her hands, shaking. "All I see is death anymore, Galadriel, death and despair. Everything is dark and bleak and . . . and black. There is a shadow consuming us, and I don't know what to do." She cried as Galadriel wrapped her arms around her again. Suddenly Ananynse pushed her away. "I am afraid to touch anyone anymore."

Galadriel smiled regretfully. "Do not fear to touch me, we are of the same kin, Ananynse. You will not see visions of me or any other of your kin." Ananynse turned away with a hand to her lips, shaking her head. She gave Galadriel once last anxious glance and fled up the stairs. Galadriel's smile turned to a frown. "But you have seen someone's death, someone here," she declared sadly, staring at Ananynse's fleeing form.

Haldir stood at the base of the stairs, looking up at the top of the trees to the talan where Ananynse slept. The moonlight illuminated the shadows of the trees to blue, and overhead the stars winked through the rustling branches like tiny crystals of light. The air was warm as it always was. He leaned against the tree trunk, hidden in the shadows, alerted by the footsteps approaching behind him. Haldir waited patiently and after a moment saw Delvan approaching, head down deep in thought. Haldir stood silent until he came abreast, and then spoke softly.

"Your thoughts are heavy this night."

Delvan whirled, his hand reaching for his sword. When Haldir stepped from the shadows, he sighed in relief. "Light, I never know from where you will come. I fear if I were not a guest here, I would have been long dead."

The corner of Haldir's mouth twitched as he reached into his tunic for the small pouch he wore underneath. "I thought you might like to have this." He pulled out the small piece of metal blade that they had taken from Ananynse.

Delvan took it and held it up to the light, staring at it. "Light," he breathed, "you dug this out of her?" Haldir nodded and the man actually shuddered. He turned back to Haldir, handing him back the metal piece. "No, you keep it, you saved her life, and so I am in your debt."

Haldir looked at the metal for a moment before placing it back inside his tunic. "You care much for her."

Delvan looked at him from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Not like you think, she is like my sister. Our family has been her guardian, protectors since she was born, so many years ago. My sons will carry on when I am gone." Haldir nodded in understanding, he could appreciate their loyalty to her. He turned to leave when Delvan grasped his arm. "If she is hurt in any way," he paused for a second, "I will come for the one who harms her."

Haldir stared at him coldly. "You have nothing to fear from me." He turned and walked down the steps, knowing the man was watching him. In a moment, Delvan spoke again, his words low but clearly heard with Haldir's elvish hearing. "Don't I?"

Delvan frowned, arms folded as he stood in front of Celeborn and Galadriel, Lord and Lady of Lorien. "I do not understand why she can not go. She is fine now, and we have the rest of our clan ready to meet us as soon as I send word. We go wherever Ananynse feels we must."

Galadriel looked down at Delvan from the steps where she stood. "She has healed her physical wounds, Delvan. But she has emotional ones that will destroy her if she does not learn to release them."

Delvan snorted. "Emotions? Ananynse has always had control of her emotions, must be one of your traits. She is fine, other than her bloody visions."

Galadriel frowned, her sapphire gaze shadowed with concern. "Those visions are partly from the emotions she buries, but that is not your concern. She must stay here, but I cannot force her to do so. She is descended from the Noldor and I would have her stay of her own free will. Would you purposely endanger her soul? You must convince her to stay. Your men grow weary of idleness, and I know you must be also. Go meet your people and return here. You will be welcomed when you return, and in that time, we may be able to heal Ananynse fully. But you must not allow her to leave with you, convince her she must stay."

Delvan sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "All right, I will try to convince her to stay here. She is headstrong and has a mind of her own. I'll gather the men, and once we meet the others, we will return for her." He looked narrowly at the two elves. "She belongs to us. I 'will' be back for her." He turned and strode angrily down the steps as Galadriel and Celeborn watched.

"It will not be an easy choice for any of us," Celeborn whispered softly, as they turned to walk back up the steps.

Ananynse stood with her hands on her hips, facing Delvan as he shoved his clothes into his pack. "You cannot go without me. I am fine."

Delvan sighed. "No! You need to rest a bit more; besides, we only go to meet up with the rest of the clan, Ananynse. It will not take long and then we will come back here."

"Delvan, I am the leader of these men. I am going!" Ananynse declared stubbornly.

"No, you are not!" Delvan hissed, gripping her shoulders painfully. "Not now. You have been injured and no one," he growled as he tightened his hold, "no one wants to have to worry about you right now."

Ananynse's mouth hung open in consternation. "Worry about me? Since when have you ever had to worry about me?"

Delvan's eyes narrowed. "Well, let me see now, one when you fell into the river, two when you collapsed during another vision . . . do I need to go on? The spells are coming more and more frequently. What if you have one while we are under attack? I don't want to deal with that right now, so as of now I am the leader, by agreement of all the men."

Ananynse stepped back in shock. She closed her mouth with a snap and stiffened, her arms clenched by her sides. "Fine! Go without me. I don't need you anyways, so don't worry about coming back." She pushed past him to vault down the stairs but staggered back a step when the hem of her dress caught on the edge of the stair. She stopped and turned with a furious snarl, and with one last angry look at him, and ripped the dress free. She rushed down the stairs, holding the dress above her knees.

Delvan sat down on the step and hung his head in his hands.

"Haldir," Galadriel said quietly. "I need to speak with you." Haldir turned toward her with a slight bow. Galadriel rested a hand on his arm while she walked with him through the trees, leading him to her small bower. He sent several glances toward the tall elleth, but she gave him no clue as to her concerns, merely guided him gently along.

They reached the steps, and he stepped aside to allow her to precede him, curious as to why she wished to speak with him, and why she had waited until the privacy of her bower before she did so. He reached the bottom step and paused to stare at the small-mirrored pool, the stone well that was quintessential image of the ancient elleth's power. The elves possessed little of the power the humans called magic, mostly that of foresight as Elrond had, and Ananynse possessed, or the product of such things as the mirror of Galadriel and the three rings. Those had been created with a greater power, passed from the great lords of the west and beyond, but whether for good or evil could be argued for many millennia. He looked up as Galadriel paused beside the pedestal holding the stone basic, and turned to him, folding her hands before her.

"I see many things in my mirror," she explained quietly. Haldir had a sense of foreboding as her gaze bore into his. "I cannot let you return just yet to the border. You must send Rúmil and Orophin instead. I know it is your watch tomorrow, but I will need you here."

Haldir frowned; his watch was not truly over, since he'd been interrupted by the arrival of the Oracle, but he refrained from speaking at the look Galadriel gave him.

"You have a connection with Ananynse," she continued with a glance at the mirror, "whether she will admit it or not. I have seen you look at her. I had thought once she was here she would be more comfortable, but she is not. She is in great danger, Haldir."

Galadriel faced the mirror, leaving him to watch her silently. He was not sure what the Lady of Light felt he could change about Ananynse. The elleth did not seem to think highly of him. Her voice broke into his thoughts with a hint of sadness.

"A great darkness is descending upon Middle Earth, Haldir. We have spoken of this before. Mordor grows in strength and Sauron is gathering his armies to him. Our time is coming to a close here." She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "We have a choice, to stay or not. But does she? Ananynse is half elven, and I cannot say whether the Valar will allow her to sail to the west or not. She has some part to play in the future here; I have seen something of it, but not all. But she will not live to play that part if I can not heal her spirit. It grows dark and desperate, and she will suffer greatly if we cannot force her to release her emotions. I need you, Haldir, to help me."

Haldir shook his head, his gaze distant as he reflected on his relationship with the testy elleth. "I do not know what I can do, my lady."

Galadriel smiled, walking up to him, and placed her hand on his sleeve.

"Don't you? Of anyone here, you make her feel more emotions than anyone, whether it is anger or anything else, it is at least some emotion." She smiled as his eyes narrowed. "You also pride yourself on keeping your emotions buried deep. Maybe you will learn something from her as well." She touched his cheek and he flinched slightly. "You will stay near her, and I will speak with her to let her know I have requested this."

XXX

Ananynse sat on the bed, wrapped in only the thin sheet. Haldir sat outside the flet, refusing to come any closer as she taunted him.

"I swear I will run about the city in nothing if you don't bring me back my clothes and my weapons! I will not dress like your elleths. I want my things."

Haldir groaned, resting his head in his hands. Why did the lady wish to evoke such punishment upon him, did he not do as she requested? He had brought the Oracle into the city as Celeborn had ordered; accepted the role of her guard and what had he received in turn? Only a feisty creature intent only on making his ears ring with her shouting! He shook his head, cursing silently, and rose as she appeared in the doorway with the sheet dragging precariously behind her. "I will speak with Galadriel." He heard the rustle of the sheet and gritted his teeth.

"Well, I am not waiting," Ananynse declared petulantly. "I have waited long enough. I hate those dresses."

He heard her steps retreat a pace or two, but refused to look toward the doorway. What did he care if she ran about naked as a babe? It would be her choice, and if she did not feel embarrassed, then he would not stop her. But the thought of the elleth with nothing gracing the slim figure made his blood warm. Nay, he could not allow it, whether she used it as a bargaining chip or not, he really had no choice. The thought brought his teeth snapping together, and he turned toward her as she jerked her chin high, gripping the sheet around her breasts.

He caught the sheet as she turned rapidly away, and wrapped it back around her, closing his eyes as he did so. He jerked the ends together and he pulled her toward him. "I will speak with Galadriel, but you must be patient," he growled, and opened his eyes to stare down at her fiercely. She met his gaze with an odd glimmer in her eyes, but he ignored it. "I have been forced to keep you safe, but I cannot protect you if you run about the city like a . . . a . . ."

"Strumpet?" she said as she stared at him. He released her, and stepped back, looking scornful.

"I did not say that. I would not insult you so. But if you expect to be treated with respect then you should act like an adult and not a child." He glared at her, and turned away striding to the edge of the stairs. "I will see what I can do." He took a step down, but then turned quickly to look back at her. She was standing in the door with her mouth open, clutching the sheet. "You will stay here. Otherwise I will return with your clothes, but your weapons I will keep."

Ananynse snapped her mouth shut at his words, but her eyes shot daggers at him as she lifted her chin defiantly. Haldir arched a brow, and then hurried down the stair, thankful for the respite of her tongue, muttering irritably under his breath.

Ananynse watched Haldir leave with a faint smile. She could sense the elf's tightly controlled irritation, but his remark about her behavior irked her, only because she knew it'd been true. She felt young here, as she never felt among the humans. Too many of their lives had passed in front of her eyes, both in vision and actuality, but here, amid the race of the first born, she was but a child. How old was Haldir? He seemed older than she, but not like Galadriel nor Celeborn.

She clutched the sheet tighter. She would not have followed through with her threat, although it was a tempting thought if only to see the expression on Haldir's face. But the thought faded as the images his touch brought forth flashed in her mind, brief but startling in clarity, and she struggled to push the thoughts aside. Too soon to know for sure exactly what it meant, she would have to speak of it to Galadriel eventually but not right now, it was too soon. A few moments later she heard the sound of running feet and turned toward the door as two young elleths hurried into the room. They bowed to her and laid a small pile of clothing in her hands.

"Galadriel said we must help you change. She fears you are going to drive the March Warden insane!" one giggled as the other handed her the clothes. "It is not everything, for your tunic was beyond repair, but we have tried to replace what you had."

Ananynse sorted through the clothing, seeing her breeches, and a new shirt and tunic, in the grey wool that the Galadhrim wardens had worn. She grinned and tossed off the sheet, dressing in the unfamiliar shirt and tunic while the elleths helped her. She was just buckling her belt when Haldir strode through the door carrying her sword and another bundle, which she hoped contained her knives, and her pack. He eyed her warily as she took the sword from him and laid it gently on bed. She held out her hands and he gave her the pack. Frowning, she took it and stared at it for a moment until she suddenly grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she chuckled, and opened the bag, sorted through it. Finally, she pulled out the elven cloak. "I told you I would return it," she said and held it out to Haldir.

Haldir gazed at the cloak and then shook his head. "No, you keep it," he replied in an odd tone. "You may have need of it."

Ananynse gave him a surprised look, and then nodded, drawing the cloak to her chest and then stuffed it back into her pack. She noticed he had not made any move to give her the remaining bundle. "Can I have the rest, please?"

Haldir's gaze was indifferent, but he did not hand her the folded fabric, rather he flipped the bundle over and carefully opened it. She frowned as he held up one of her knives, one brow raised as he looked at her. She grabbed the knife from him, and the others still wrapped in the cloth, and hugged them tightly.

"They are mine, given to me by my father. It is all I have left of him," she explained flatly when he folded his arms over his chest. His expression made her feel like a wayward child, stealing something that was not hers. The thought made her clutch the bundle tightly as he glanced at the knives.

"Do you need so many?" he asked as she turned toward the bed, rolling the bundle back up.

She did not look back, refusing to answer but turned as Rúmil ran into the room to whisper to Haldir. The warden bowed, touching his forehead in a mocking salute, and then followed the younger elf out of the room.

At least he seemed younger, although Ananynse could not say as she didn't know the elves well. Haldir just seemed older. It must be the attitude, she thought guardedly. Haldir had healed her, kept his temper in the face of her own frustrated anger, and over all seemed clearly in control of both his emotions and the things going on around him. He seemed well aware of everything and as she sat down on the bed with her knives in her lap, she had to admit that even at the river he'd intrigued her. She laughed quietly, for he had tried to be terribly proper even then, refusing to look at her directly, but she was quite certain the elf had seen all he cared to see, and more so. She shivered at the thought, not sure why he brought about such reactions. His touch, although momentary, had sent her awash with foreboding, and clear images of some battle. However, the images were jumbled in her head, and she wasn't sure of what exactly she'd seen. The thought worried her for she'd always known what a vision meant as soon as she saw it. This was the first time she'd found the images muddled, like she'd forgotten an important part. She shrugged, curious now as Haldir and Rumil seemed to be arguing quietly just outside the door and she rose, setting aside the knives to pause at the door.

Unfortunately, they were speaking in elvish, and she'd as yet not learned much of that language other than a few words she'd heard repeated a few times. Rumil was gripping Haldir's arm, his blue eyes dark with concern and she could not see Haldir's face. His tone reflected some irritation though as he turned to glance at her with a frown.

"It's my men, isn't it?" she said as they both turned toward her. The lack of expression answered her question. "I am leaving with you!" She turned toward the room, but startled by Haldir's hand on her arm. His grip was warm, nay hot, and she shuddered at the shock of electricity that swept through her, but he did not even blink. His eyes glittered frostily when he pulled her around to face him.

"The Lady of the Wood will decide when you are able to leave." His tone was one of command and it was obvious he expected her to acquiesce without complaint. Ananynse swallowed uneasily as she stared at him, for her lack of response had him taking a step closer. He had dropped his hand from her arm, but Ananynse had the distinct impression that he would do whatever it took to make her obey Galadriel's wishes.

"If this deals with my men, then it deals with me," she said recklessly. "If anything has happened then I am going to find out. I am their leader."

Rúmil shrugged apologetically and stepped back as Haldir pulled her into her room. "I will not discuss it with you. I must leave."

She rubbed her arm unconsciously where he had gripped it, and hurried after him before he could shut the door. "Haldir, I am going with you! I will not be left behind this time!"

Haldir's lips grew tight, but then Rumil spun on his heel and disappeared behind Haldir. Haldir stiffened and then stepped aside as Galadriel swept through the door.

"Your men are just within the border," she announced as she entered the room. Her piercing blue gaze took in both Ananynse and Haldir.

Ananynse nodded and glared at Haldir. He was obviously impatient to leave but Galadriel's arrival had him hesitating. Ananynse took advantage of the moment and addressed Galadriel.

"What has happened? They left to meet with the rest of my people."

Galadriel sent Haldir an odd look and reached out to clasp Ananynse's hands in hers. "Your men are trapped along the Nimrodel, with the Orcs at their backs. We have sent another company of elves to aid those that have held the Orcs back.

"Can't they cross the river to safety? Your elves are renowned for their bowmanship!"

Haldir sent Rumil a frown, and the elf bowed discreetly and turned away. "The river is too swift to cross." He explained stiffly. "The wardens cannot get a good sight on the orcs for they have dug into the terrain. It is very rugged with many rocks and brush to hide the enemy. My wardens have only been able to keep the orcs trapped, unable to neither flee nor fight."

Ananynse turned toward the bed to gather her knives and the sword. "Then we'd better get going!"

XXX

Galadriel and Haldir seemed to be speaking, when Ananynse turned, yet as Ananynse watched them, they did not speak verbally. Haldir's eyes grew dark, like a storm tossed over a grey sea, and his hand dropped to the sword at his hip. He sent a swift but pleading glance at Galadriel, but she shook her head and turned toward Ananynse.

"I do not wish you to go," Galadriel said darkly. "But your men lie in danger, and I cannot expect you to sit here idly." Haldir's snorted quietly, but the Lady of Light turned to him with a frown. "If she wishes it, I will not stop her. But only to the border, Haldir," she turned back to Ananynse, "I am sorry, but I cannot allow you leave Lothlórien yet."

Ananynse smiled grimly, gathering her pack and tossed it over her shoulder. She strode across the room as Haldir muttered something intelligible and marched out the door. She rushed past Galadriel and hurried to catch up to Haldir where he glared at her angrily. "I cannot watch over you. You must keep up."

Ananynse grimaced. He might be angry, but these were her men. She had to g; she would help, somehow. They left the city quickly, and she kept to their pace easily as they rushed through the forest, unrolling the fabric holding her knives as they ran and replaced them into the sheaths in her boots. They ran for several hours, down paths and trails that she would have never noticed, through a forest thick and dark. They arrived at a swiftly flowing river, too wide to jump across and too fast to wade. Haldir and Rúmil spoke quietly, crouching down near the bank and Ananynse rolled out the last of her knives, strapping two to her wrists and tucking the final one inside her tunic. The Elves glanced back at her as she rose to her feet.

"The Orcs are on the other side of the river. The men are trapped in a small cave that sits a little above the Orcs, in the hillside." Haldir scanned the woods in front of them. He glanced above them into the canopy and Ananynse looked up as well to see several elves, nearly hidden amid the leaves and branches, holding weapons aloft, their gazes on the far side of the river. Haldir whistled softly, sinking down as a faint call answered in the forest. It was quiet, too quiet for Ananynse's liking, but Rumil stood upon the bank, with seeming no concern, his eyes trained on the woods on the other side.

Another whistle and Haldir rose to his feet, pushing her down against a tree. "Stay here. We are not moving as yet."

He strode several feet past Rumil and then looked up as an elf dropped gracefully out of the trees overhead. His blond hair hung in a silky mass down his back, and he gripped Haldir's shoulder with a familiar touch as they bent their heads together. Rumil joined them in a moment and the three spoke quickly, with a few glances in her direction. She was just going to have to learn Sindarin. There was no choice in the matter.

Haldir waved the two off, and both elves leaped back up into the trees to disappear. Haldir walked back to her and crouched beside her. He drew a map in the soft soil. "We can attack them from behind, but Orophin says he doesn't think your men have many arrows left. We will try to reach them, but it will be difficult as there is no other access to this cave, and the Orcs are spread out in front."

Ananynse nodded, pulling her bow from her back. "I can try to reach them. We have our ways of communicating." She looked up to find Haldir staring at her thunderously.

"You will stay here."

She met the icy grey gaze defiantly. "I will let them know you are here."

Haldir stood up, clearly displeased. "You will do as I command. I will not have you encounter any further danger than being among those that protect this side of the stream. You will do as I command."

She stood up, irritated that he stood yet another foot taller, and looked up. He stood stiffly, his chin raised slightly as if daring her to defy him. Ananynse nodded shortly, and he bowed his head and spun on his heel. In a moment, he was gone, faded into the colors of the wood.

She smiled grimly. Haldir was not her commander, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. While they created a diversion, she would find a way to get to her men. She looked up at the wardens perched above her and then ran back along the bank of the stream, further from Haldir's guardians, to seek a place to cross.

The stream seemed intent on refusing her access across it, but she finally found a tree that hung over the river. She climbed it swiftly, if not a bit ungainly, climbing was not one of her strong suits. "I can do this, Haldir. I have some skills, and you will create the diversion I need. I can bring them more arrows and I will be fine. Once they understand I am coming, they will protect me from the front and I have you at my back." She inched along the branch that hung over the stream and then flipped over to hang for a second and then she launched herself from the branch landing in the edge of the stream with a loud splash. She shivered at the chill from the water, but caught the branches of a bush along the edge and pulled herself up onto the bank. With a brief glance at the trees overhead, she began to make her way back along the stream.

Ananynse smiled as she crossed a dead orc, and pulled his pack of arrows from his back. She draped the arrows over her shoulder. She could not see Haldir, and did not see any further sign of the orcs. She sank behind a tree, adjusting her quiver over her chest to keep it from falling over her shoulder.

She made her way thru the trees for some ways until she heard some guttural arguing in front of her. She slid behind a fallen tree and then peered carefully over the edge. The orcs were crouched in between a grouping of huge boulders, at the base of a sheer cliff that towered above them about thirty feet. Near the top of the cliff, a large cave gaped openly, hidden at one time by some bushes that had been dragged a short way inside the opening. Her men were up there? She bit her lip and looked behind her, but if there were elves she could not see them.

None of the orcs seemed too concerned about the danger from above them, and she caught a faint glimmer of something as someone neared the entrance to the cave. Why did the Orcs not attack? What were they waiting for? She drew her bow, and pulled it back, squinting in the mottled sunlight as she aimed.

It seemed like the forest was too quiet as she waited for the elves to attack. Then suddenly, the signal reverberated in the stillness and the sounds of arrows slicing through the canopy erupted as the Orcs whirled toward her. The arrows bounced off the rocks as the Orcs dove for deeper cover and she watched them break out their own weapons, sending arrows back into the canopy with deadly precision. She lowered her bow and slid it back over her shoulder, aware Haldir's distraction would not last long. She leaped from behind the tree and ran into the brush toward the Orcs, leaping over the smaller boulders, pressing her fingers between her lips. The piercing whistle echoed off the rocks as she twisted around a larger rock and then she leaped up onto the top of one as several of the orcs stared at her in astonishment. The shock lasted only a second, and then she was among them, twisting beneath outstretched arms and brandished iron blades, hoping the reputation of the elves behind her was truly as good as they said.

Elven arrows flew around her in greater number, and she knew that Haldir was going to throttle her if she was captured. He had trusted her. What would the repercussions be? She shuddered to think, but then she was not one of his wardens. Galadriel had agreed to allow her to join him, did she think she'd sit and just watch? She was sure Haldir did not expect her to leap into the center of the Orc patrol! Well, surprise was sometimes the best way, and she gritted her teeth and clambered up the face of another large rock. It was much further than she had anticipated; the going was rough over the boulders. She flattened herself against a rock as an Orc rushed toward her only to stagger back with an arrow embedded in his chest. She drew her sword, hacking at the sea of filthy black bodies towering over her. Only the confusion of the arrows flying at them from all directions kept the Orcs from slicing her in two as she finally reached the hillside. Delvan and Eoin had scrambled down as far as they could reach and she leaped from the back of an orc to the last boulder before the cliff and jumped. With an oath, the two men grabbed her arms dragging her past them and onto the ledge in front of the cave. Moments later a shower of arrows clattered down on the Orcs from above as the men took the arrows she had, and then the Elves moved in, shooting at close range and even more deadly than from afar.

Ananynse sat against the wall of the cave for a moment to catch her breath, trying not to remember the murderous look Delvan had given her. Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet and scrambled out of the cave. Below her the men had leaped down the rocky cliff, mingling with elves as they fought the orcs now decimated enough to even the odds. She looked at the drop with a shudder and then slid over the edge, scraping her side and then hung for a moment before dropping down behind a large rock below her. She froze as she heard a loud snort from behind her and turned so quickly that her hair swung around in a wide arc as she brandished her sword.

The creature was one of the uruk-hai, towering massive creatures that had Ananynse backing up as it stalked toward her. Its blade was nearly as tall as she was, and as she whirled around to run, knowing there was no way she could defeat the creature, it reached out and caught the end of her braid, yanking her backwards. Using the momentum of her fall, Ananynse twisted, releasing the knife at her wrist to cut above the hand that still gripped her hair. She hit the ground and rolled back to her feet, brandishing the slim blade as the uruk stared at the fine strands of her hair in his hand. He looked up furiously as she brushed the now freed mane from her eyes. The creature howled and leaped toward her, and Ananynse screamed as he flung his sword out toward her.

She hurled herself aside, landing with a grunt between two large boulders and heard the clatter of his sword as it caught the edge of the rock. She curled on her side, raising her arm to shield herself as the creature lashed out again but then suddenly Haldir was there, leaping past her, and he caught the uruk's thrust with a metallic parry that set her teeth on edge.

The two struggled for a moment and the uruk howled in pain and frustration when several arrows struck him hard and he stagggered back away from the March Warden. Haldir sheathed his sword, and in the same instant drew the bow from his shoulder, launching his own arrow into the creature. Haldir launched two more arrows in quick succession, forcing the uruk to stumble sideways.

Haldir turned to Ananynse and with a glare that made her blood run cold, yanked her to her feet by her tunic. He pulled her past the uruk now lying quivering on his side and then pushing her roughly, shoved her past several more dead orcs. They reached the downed tree where she had paused before, and she whirled to confront him, but he caught her arm and jerked her behind him.

An orc floundered past them, its eyes filming over even as it dropped its bow. But she had only a moment to stare, as Haldir dragged her nearly off her feet, stumbling against him as he pulled her further into the forest. He caught her shoulders, shaking her furiously with an angry stream of elvish that she couldn't have understood if she'd known Sindarin, and then he let go of her abruptly. He turned around and rapidly fired two more arrows at the orcs that were crashing toward them. They were too close and Ananynse sank down on her heels, gasping when Haldir narrowly ducked an arrow and instead pulled his sword free in a flash of steel. The orcs converged toward Haldir. Ananynse leaped up to her feet, drawing her sword, ready to help defend the elf, when two hands grasped her under the arms and lifted her quickly up into the tree above her. The elf wrapped his arm around her waist while he covered her mouth with his hand. With a motion, he gestured for her to climb, his eyes glinting icily in a familiar expression.

She climbed quickly and found a platform built into the tree high above the fighting and the elf pushed her onto it with a scowl. He swiftly disappeared back down the tree. Ananynse trembled violently at the sudden rescue and then scrambled to the edge of the platform. Below her, she could see the elves moving from tree to tree, using the tall sentinels as shields while they grimly cut down the orcs around them.

She could see the basis for their reputation as she watched Haldir below her. Rumil had appeared beside him and as she watched the elf who had rescued her drop down just behind him. Haldir's cloak barely moved as he pulled the arrows from his quiver, and calmly aimed at each of his targets. The elves were grim even as the Orcs fought back, and only the shouts of her men and the dying Orcs pierced the air as they fought below. She rolled on her back, placing her shaking hands over her eyes. The sound of the arrows whistling, then striking their targets, continued for a long time until finally, she heard no more. Sucking in a shaky breath, she rolled back over and looked down. Haldir stood below her as Delvan and several Elves appeared before him.

"Take half of our band and find the remaining Orcs," Haldir commanded quietly, his voice carrying even to her high in the tree. "Do not leave any alive."

She watched him turn toward Delvan, shouldering the long red bow he used so effortlessly, and then slowly looked up. Ananynse slid back quickly, out of sight. She heard speak quietly to Delvan, and hugged her knees nervously. For once, maybe she had gone too far. She could have been easily killed, and worse yet, may have cost the lives of some of her men as well as Haldir's elves. She trembled as she remembered the icy glare Haldir had given her, as well as the last elf and even Delvan. She'd been foolhardy and had walked right into the midst to the enemy. Not the smartest of moves and she knew she would deserve whatever punishment the elf deigned necessary. She pushed the heavy weight of hair from her face as she heard the branches rustle slightly behind her. Turning slightly, she looked back to the center of the flet to see Haldir climb gracefully onto the platform from the hole in the center. His face was grim as he stood up and held out a hand to Ananynse.

"We must go on. We will make camp a few miles from here, but it is not an easy walk as the way is very rocky and hilly. Come."

Ananynse rose to her feet without his help and brushed past him to climb down the tree. He grasped her arm as she slipped by him. His face was hard as he looked down at her, his eyes glinting with fury.

"You will never do that again nor be so foolish. I expected more of you; you are of the Mithrin and they are not fools."

Ananynse pulled her arm free, clenching her teeth, and began to climb down. She tried not to glance back at the elf following her so closely. Her reception once she got to the base of the tree, dropping from the lowest branches, was not any better. Delvan scowled at her as she straightened. Haldir strode off along the bank of the river. Ananynse followed grimly, with Delvan and her men behind her. They had reached a small clearing beside the stream a few leagues further and Haldir motioned for them to halt. Immediately several Elves melted back into the trees, and several others began to gather wood for a fire. Haldir turned back her.

"We will make camp here. I would prefer to be off the ground but there are no flets here and your men would not be comfortable so high." He walked away without another word. Ananynse sat on a small rock overlooking the stream wondering how long it would take him before he confronted her with his obvious anger.

She pulled her cloak around her as the wind picked up, feeling the spray from the water as it bubbled over the rocks in front of her. She turned as Delvan touched her shoulder handing her some food, but she did not speak as she turned back to the stream, chewing the bread he had given her. Delvan crouched beside her for a while and she could sense he was trying to decide how to speak to her, but she gave him no opening as she ignored him, staring at the river. Finally, he sighed and straightened, walking back toward the men behind her. She finished the bread, and turned back toward the fire that now was burning brightly. Ignoring her own men and the elves, she pulled out her whetstone and one of her knives from her boot and began to sharpen the blade in short angry strokes. If he was going to make her wait, then she would wait, but not agreeably.

XXX

Delvan sat a few feet away from Ananynse, watching her sharpen her knife with the short angry strokes that spoke of the depth of her anger. It seemed so odd to see her acting so moody; the Oracle had rarely shown him the depths of emotion she was now revealing. What was it about the elves that brought it about? He sighed as Eoin sat down next to him.

"The storm is going to break soon," Eoin murmured as he chewed on his bread, watching her.

Delvan nodded in agreement, and reached for his flask to take a deep swallow. "She is acting very strange. I don't know what to make of it."

His son chuckled and Delvan turned to him with a faint question. Eoin stirred the coals, and then glanced warily at Ananynse, his voice low. "Can you not see it, Father?"

Delvan shrugged. "See what, Eoin?"

The young warrior snorted. "Are you so old you do not feel it? The tension between Ananynse and the warden is like a thick rope. I have never felt her so unsettled. Whenever he comes near she bristles like a porcupine."

Delvan glanced at the Oracle. She was still sharpening her knife, her hands quick and sure with the task. Ananynse's gaze was distant, focused on the fire before her. "She has been odd around him. If we had not been near when he caught found her amid the orcs, I fear he might have strangled her then and there."

Eoin grinned faintly, and sent an amused glance at his father. "You know as well as I that she has skill enough to defend herself, although this act was a foolish one. But the elf would never strangle her; his eyes rarely leave her when she is near."

Delvan looked up as Rumil approached Haldir with Orophin. Their introductions were made swiftly after the battle and the Mithrin captain studied the two as they spoke quietly with Haldir. He nodded and they left him to walk toward the fire. They crouched down opposite Delvan and Eoin and Rumil held out his hands to the fire. Haldir sat down next to them staring at Ananynse as he did.

Rúmil turned towards Delvan with a faint smile and a cocked eyebrow at Ananynse. "The tension is thick tonight. Soon it will fray, no?" he quipped quietly. Ananynse seemed to be ignoring them as she bent over the knife. Rumil shrugged and then leaned toward Haldir, speaking rapidly in elvish to his brother.

Orophin frowned and gestured at Ananynse. "The woman carries many knives."

Eoin smiled grimly. "I would approach with much caution if I were interested." He pointed a piece of bread at Haldir. "But your brother seems to be the one who has her attention. Perhaps it's about time those two got on with what's bothering them, unless your brother likes his company a little more manly?"

Rúmil turned to him with a snort of surprise. He leaned past Haldir. "Orophin, did you hear that? What think you of Haldir's choice of company?"

Orophin whistled silently and winked at Delvan. "Nay, as much as some of our friends would wish it, our brother has never gone down that path."

Delvan noted the March Warden was pointedly ignoring the conversation centered upon him, and instead was watching Ananynse covertly; his eyes seemed to miss nothing she did. Was there more than just dislike between the two? He had to admit there was. From the first, she had behaved differently since the day by the river. He had never seen her so short with anyone. Whatever they had between them had them both on edge.

He didn't blame the warden for being upset with Ananynse earlier, but she had brought them additional arrows, and in the diversion, had helped free them. However, Haldir had said nothing, and Delvan knew Ananynse's current anger was more at being forced to wait for the elf to speak. Ananynse's patience was not overly long. He smiled faintly; indeed, the March Warden seemed to have a knack in destroying any that she had. Perhaps his instincts about him were right, from the first he'd felt Ananynse should be wary of the elf. His reputation as a warrior was fierce, but what of his personal life?

He sighed and rose to his feet. Eoin waved toward Ananynse who was now staring at the fire. "Maybe he just doesn't see that she is interested in him."

Eoin smirked when Haldir finally looked up, his grey eyes glittering in the firelight. Delvan shook his head. Ananynse stood up suddenly, her eyes still caught by the flames and then swayed precariously toward the fire. Rumil leaped up with a curse, but not before Haldir as the elf shot to his feet, leaping over the fire. Ananynse dropped her knife and whetstone as the elf caught her just as she crumpled into the fire. She hung limp from his arms, but her gaze filled with anguished horror as she stared at Haldir. Delvan rushed forward, but Ananynse was already slipping into unconsciousness. Haldir laid her gently next to the fire, and then looked up to stare at Delvan and Eoin. "What was that all about?"

Delvan knelt beside Haldir, noting the blood had drained from her face leaving it ashen, and her eyes, although still open, now were blank, unseeing even as she whimpered softly. Haldir brushed his hand over her eyes to close them.

"It's a vision."

Haldir frowned, and Eoin, crouching beside them, caught a hand when she thrashed suddenly and violently. They wrapped her tightly inside Rumil's cloak, forcing her to lie shuddering on the ground.

"Does this happen often?" Haldir asked sharply as she continued to tremble.

Delvan nodded, his lips tight as they wrapped another blanket around her. Ananynse shuddered again, her eyes flying open and bright with unshed tears. She stared at Delvan, blinking rapidly and then her gaze moved to Haldir. With a cry, she sat up, covering her mouth with her hands and then shoved off the blankets to leap unsteadily to her feet. Haldir rose to follow her, but she backed away, her eyes wide and distant. Delvan and Eoin leaped up, reaching for her arms, but she stumbled backwards, shoving them away. Haldir brushed past them and Ananynse stepped back again, hands out to ward him off.

"Do not touch me!" she cried, then turned, and fled into the trees.

Haldir frowned and with a swift glance at his brothers, strode rapidly after her. Eoin growled under his breath and made to follow but stopped as Delvan grasped his arm.

"No, I think we must stay out of this one," Delvan declared quietly. He jerked his head toward the two elves that had followed Haldir a short ways into the forest. Orophin and Rumil had stopped and turned, bows drawn and nocked. Whatever was happening between Haldir and Ananynse, the two wardens meant to keep them alone. Delvan sat down next to the fire, crossing his legs as he pulled Eoin down beside him. "I think we had better sit quietly for awhile." The remaining elves had stepped into view and were leaning not so casually on their bows, their attention focused directly on Delvan and the rest of the men.

XXX

Haldir followed Ananynse easily through the trees as she fled, he could hear her weeping as she stumbled in the dark. He drew closer as she turned suddenly and stopped, her chest heaving with short panicked breaths, her eyes wide with pain. She took a deep breath as he reached her, holding her hand out to stop him.

"Don't come near me," she snapped.

"You must go no further, Ananynse."

"Who are you to tell me where I may go!" she cried and backed up yet another step, anger flooding her pale face with spots of color.

"I am the March Warden of Lothlórien. You will do as I ask. The Lady Galadriel forbids you to leave the wood, and there may be more orcs. You will go no further," he stated firmly and moved a step closer.

"Galadriel," she hissed angrily.

Haldir watched her stiffen, her hands clenched into angry fists. The range of emotions that played across her face was interesting to watch as she struggled to control them.

"Galadriel! How dare she? How dare she think she can choose what I am to remember or not!"

Haldir circled slowly around her as Ananynse twisted to glare at him.

"Nay," Haldir admitted. "It was not Galadriel who made you forget what you saw, Ananynse."

She stared at him in astonishment and then her eyes sparkled with fury. She quivered and then swept out a hand with a familiar intent, but he caught her wrist easily, pulling her toward him.

"You will not hit me again. Once only will I allow it!" He gripped her arm tightly as she struggled to free her wrist.

"Let me go, I hate you all. You've destroyed my piece of mind, taken my sanity."

She cried out as she struggled with the iron grip he had on her wrist. He could feel the straps that had held her knife and warily reached out as she flung out her other hand, grabbing that wrist as well. He forced her arm back, twisting until she hissed in pain and dropped the blade she'd released. He kicked it away from them into shadows. He jerked her hard against him, but she fought hard against his hold. She was wiry and slim and he tightened his grip on her wrists as she fought with him. He stepped back, kicking out a foot and tripped her.

They fell to the forest floor with him landing first with a grunt as she fell heavily above him. He rolled over and quickly pinned down her wrists, knowing she had yet another knife available, and threw his leg over hers. He yanked her arms over her head and held them with one hand while he reached down and swiftly removed the knives she carried in her boots, throwing them into the bushes. He sensed a movement behind them and knew his brothers had drawn near. They would stay until they were sure he would not come to any harm. He turned back to Ananynse as she struggled underneath him, her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"How dare you," she hissed furiously as he leaned over her.

He studied her calmly. "Where is the other one?"

Her eyes widened then narrowed quickly as she clenched her teeth. "What do you mean?"

"You have one more knife and I will have it now. Where do you keep it?"

"The shadow take you, let me go," she snarled back and he sighed, gripping her wrists tighter in his hand.

"You have one last chance to answer. Your anger has destroyed your common sense, and I will not be in danger from a spiteful act from you. Now where do you keep it? You carry five."

She pressed her lips together and stared at him defiantly. He nearly smiled, suddenly finding his anger fading. He pressed her deeper into the moss beneath her, feeling her tense beneath him. He had her quite trapped and she knew it. How long would she hold out? He leaned closer, and she stiffened as he slid a hand to her shoulder.

"One more and I will have it. With your aid or not." He ignored the sudden flush of panic in her eyes, and slid his hand into her tunic as she gasped in outrage. He removed the dagger, tossing it behind him.

"You must not fight it anymore," he insisted softly. He did not release her and she twisted, cursing him vehemently. Haldir sighed and waited for the anger to cool.

"Fight it?" She tossed her head as he caught her chin. She bit her lip hard, making him wince. "How can I not fight it? You have no idea of what it is like! And you had no right to remove those memories from me."

"You are angry that I made you forget the vision you saw when you came to me in the forest, injured and nearly dead. Your mind could not deal with both the image and your pain. I did it to give you some peace, so you were able to fight the injury."

Ananynse shook her head in denial. "You still had no right," she cried, and squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to slip down her cheeks.

Haldir stared at her for a moment in surprise, and then reached out to touch the damp tears on her cheeks. "Do you shed tears in anger, or is it that you weep for me?"

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him in surprise as the tears continued to slip down her face. "You have no idea what I saw," she whispered in a frightened tone.

He released her wrist and rolled to his back to stare up at the sky above them. "You see death and despair, a great darkness threatening the world. I have seen it as well, Ananynse."

She sat up and turned her back on him, rubbing her wrists. He had not meant to hurt her. He could feel her trembling and she shuddered when he sat up and leaned beside her to trace the line of tears over her cheek. She turned her face away, but he gripped her chin gently to force her to look at him. "I know what you saw. It is not your pain to bear."

Ananynse stared at him, and then burst into tears. Haldir sighed and drew her against him, whispering in the language she should have known, holding her in his arms as she hid her face in his shoulder and wept.

He moved back to lean against a tree, curling her into his arms, stroking his fingers through her hair as she continued to weep.

"You cannot know what I see. The darkness overwhelms me, I am so afraid. I dare not touch anyone anymore." She had tangled her fingers into the folds of his tunic, and he could feel the dampness of her tears soaking even through his under tunic. Haldir slid his arm around her back and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up at him.

"You see death. If that is to be our fate, then we face it with courage. You cannot change what is to be, Ananynse."

She turned and rested her forehead against his chest. "It destroys everything I feel. I am so weary of pain and anger and horror."

She was so thin. Haldir leaned his head back with a deep breath. She made him angry. He could not deny the fact. But, along with that was something else, something he had attempted to ignore, a feeling he had hoped would fade swiftly. He could not ignore the heat that having her in his arms sent spiraling along his nerves. He could not deny that he wanted nothing more right then but to kiss away the tears streaking her face, to fold her against him and make her forget the horrors she saw. He could make her feel so much more; he wanted to make her feel so much more. Had Galadriel been aware of the attraction he had felt for the Oracle? Was this why she had put them so close in contact?

He sighed and slid a hand to her cheek, drawing her gaze up to his. He pressed her gently back against the ground and then brushed a hand over her cheek.

"I put the spell upon you to help you heal. I am sorry if you are angry."

Ananynse looked away, lifting a hand to cover her eyes. "You only make it more difficult to bear."

He reached out and drew her hand away, pulling it to his lips. "Why is it so difficult, because it concerned me? I am not afraid to die, Ananynse. You do not know our ways."

Ananynse looked at him, her eyes full of pain. He rested his fingers on her lips as she began to speak and bent forward to brush his lips lightly against hers. She did not move, and he leaned over her, his hair falling to create a curtain around them. She stared at him wordlessly and for once, silently. He smiled, pushing aside the thought.

"I can show you a different emotion than pain and fear, Ananynse. If you would allow it?" He caressed the line of her jaw as her eyes widened slightly. Perhaps he was being forward, but something told him she needed to forget. He leaned closer and kissed her nose as she closed her eyes.

"I have not… I cannot." She sighed beneath his fingers.

"You are the Oracle, you can do many things."

She bit her lip, and drew her fingers through the strands of his hair hanging over his shoulder. "This is too sudden. I see only …"

Haldir pressed his fingers to her lips again. "Do not tell me what you saw. I sense the darkness that haunts you, let me ease your pain."

Ananynse stared at him, her eyes glimmering. "Can you do that?"

Haldir smiled faintly and drew closer, pressing his lips to hers again. "If you like."

Ananynse slid her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. "I would give anything to have a night free of pain and death." She pulled him closer, hands sliding forward to rest against his face as he shifted over her. "You did not like me."

Haldir laughed softly. "There is a fine line between being annoyed and dislike. You annoyed me terribly, frightened me worse, and enthrall me with eyes I cannot get out of my mind."

She giggled softly. "All of that?"

He bent closer. "All of that and much more," he murmured before kissing her again.

XXX

Haldir belted the buckle of his sword belt watching as Ananynse sat among the trees, her back to him as she braided her hair. It was a personal thing he found he enjoyed watching, her fingers quickly plying the skeins of hair into the intricate braid that hung near to her waist. He sat up though, when her shoulders twitched and she shuddered, pausing a moment and then resumed her work. He waited, and when she finally turned, her eyes were sad once again.

"The men of Rohan are going to be trapped at their fortress they call Helm's Deep. Galadriel has been aware of it and has sent a messenger to find you. He will be here soon. They call you to council and they will send you and your elves to Helm's Deep." She closed her eyes for a moment, as he knelt next to her. "And you will not come back."

He pulled her to her feet as Rúmil broke through the trees.

"A messenger from Galadriel, we are called back to Caras Galadhon." He looked curiously between the two of them.

Haldir turned to Ananynse as she bent to pick up her knives. He caught her wrist, twisting the knife from her grasp and gathered the rest as she stared at him in annoyance. "Your knives are mine until I decide to return them," he said flatly. "I will not have you lose your temper, and try to use them on someone else." Ananynse hissed as he turned back to Rúmil. "Ready everyone to leave; we go this night."

Delvan stood up when Rúmil walked back through the trees. Haldir followed, and Delvan's eyes narrowed, waiting for Ananynse. She stepped out a moment later and he frowned as she stopped for a moment to watch Haldir as he spoke to his brothers, then turned back toward them. She crossed over the fire, bending to pick up her knife, and then knelt next to Delvan, sliding the knife into her boot. "Where are your other knives?" he asked as he noticed the other sheaths were empty.

Ananynse lifted her sleeve revealing its empty sheath, and grimaced. "Haldir has them. I'm afraid I threatened him with them, and he has confiscated them."

"If he has hurt you in any way - " Delvan began but she shook her head.

"No, he did not hurt me. I made my choices, Delvan, and I must take responsibility for them. I cannot hide anymore."

Haldir bent down and held out a hand, lifting Ananynse to her feet, with a faint lift of a brow at the knife. He nodded faintly and glanced at Delvan, his eyes a smoky grey that told him nothing, although he smiled faintly at Ananynse. "Come, we return to Caras Galadhon, and you must return as well."

Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting at the gates of the city when they arrived. Haldir bowed to them as they gathered around him.

"I wish you knew how to speak their language," Delvan growled as they stood back waiting. "It puts us at a distinct disadvantage when they can talk around us, and we know nothing of what they say. Friends or no, we wouldn't know until it was too late if they change their minds."

"Be at ease, Delvan," Ananynse said. "The elves go to council on one thing: do they renew their ancient allegiance with men and send their own to fight, or do they ignore our fate and take their grey ships back to the havens. I see that only some will go to fight."

Delvan looked at her slowly, with a dawning realization. "Including Haldir?"

Ananynse looked at him sadly. "Including Haldir." Delvan's hand braced her shoulder when Haldir turned and approached them.

"You are requested to attend the council meeting, Ananynse, and you, Delvan, as her second. Your visions may be of some use, if you will speak of them."

Ananynse nodded as they followed Haldir up into the city. The council chamber sat high in the largest Mallorn tree, directly below Galadriel's talan. They walked up the last of the steps into the chamber, the hazy light drifted through the tree branches above them, leaving intricate patterns on the wooden floor. Haldir waited a few paces from Lady Galadriel as she sat down next to Lord Celeborn. A few moments later Ananynse turned to see Elrond, from the Rivendell Elves step into the chamber, his dark hair and complexion a startling contrast to Galadriel's and Celeborn's silvery blondness. He kissed Galadriel, spoke quietly to Celeborn, and then sat next to them as another elf entered the chamber. Ananynse frowned as she recognized Thranduil, King of the Mirkwood Elves, as he strode impatiently into the chamber, head held high as he greeted the Lady of Light. He too was blond, but not the silver tones of the Lothlórien Elves. His expression was arrogantly superior as he turned to stare at Ananynse.

"Why do you allow her to attend this council, Galadriel? She is not of the high elves," Thranduil said stiffly as he stood staring at her.

Galadriel rose, motioning Elrond back into his seat as she glided to Thranduil, leading him to a seat. "I ask her to attend because she is of my kin, as you know, Thranduil. I would like to hear of her visions regarding this matter."

Thranduil snorted, his eyes narrowed as he sneered. "Visions? She is a farce, as was her mother. We cannot trust anything she says."

Galadriel frowned as she turned to face Thranduil, glancing back at Haldir who had stiffened.

"You will not speak of her thus, Thranduil. Your bitterness when Deyanan chose another has poisoned your mind all these years."

Ananynse stood up suddenly, staring in surprise at Thranduil, "You do not trust my visions? And if they concern your son, whose fate stands upon your decision here?"

Thranduil looked at her sharply. "What do you know of my son, Legolas? I have not heard from him for many months."

Galadriel laid her hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "He is of the fellowship, Thranduil. I sent messengers to you. Did you not receive them?" She turned back to her seat and sat down. "Enough of this, Ananynse. You will speak of your vision."

Ananynse stared at Haldir for a moment, and then looked to Thranduil. "I saw the Rohirrim fall back to their stronghold of Helm's Deep. They are few and many are wounded. Of the ones to fight, many are old, and many are but young children." She closed her eyes as she forced the scenes of her visions into words. "I see them fighting. It is dark and there are thousands of the enemy outside the wall, their weapons pounding, pounding as my heart pounds in fear to match. Their cause is hopeless. I see the despair in Legolas's eyes as he looks over the walls. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, is there. He looks wounded, but is able to fight. Only," she faltered for a moment, "only I see a column of elves arriving, and it is because they do so that I see the fight will become a victory. If that is what you would call it, for many lives will be lost." She sat down abruptly, and as Haldir turned toward her, she waved him back.

Elrond frowned, looking back to Galadriel. "It is many ages since we have allied ourselves with men."

Galadriel looked at him and then at Thranduil. "Can we stand aside and leave them to their fate? If they fail, this world will fall into the shadow, and we may find our paths to the west blocked as well. Do we dare leave this to the men of this world?"

Elrond sat for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "Even if the men of Rohan win this fight, it is only the beginning of the end, whether the shadow will rule or not, our time here is at an end. This age is finished. Do we send out our people, most to certain death, when they may still have a chance to live, by sailing to the west?"

Haldir shook his head. "There will be those of us who wish to fight, my Lord Elrond. Your sons have spoken of it to me before."

Elrond sighed. "I have had this conversation too many times. I do not understand your attachment to the lives of men. They have only brought us misfortune. We cannot change what has happened before, and how do we know that men will be strong enough to win this fight now?"

"You must trust in those men you know, Elrond," Galadriel said. "You have raised Elessar. You know what he is capable of. I know in my heart that he is true, the blood of Isildur runs heavy in his heart, and that he will prevail. I feel this. I feel we must send what aid we can."

Thranduil stood up with a frown. "I cannot. My own borders are fraught with skirmishes even as we speak, and I will not send my elves to fight, when they are needed in the Mirkwood."

Galadriel nodded. "It is as you say, and you must do what you will, Thranduil. I will send Haldir, if he chooses to go, as he is the Captain of the Galadhrim, to lead those of us who will fight, to lead them to Helm's Deep."

Haldir glanced back at Ananynse. She had stiffened beside Delvan. "I will lead them, my lady. I must do what I can to help Aragorn, who is a friend, as well as Legolas of the Mirkwood. Perhaps I can prevail, so that they may continue their paths with the fellowship."

Elrond stood also, along with Galadriel and Celeborn. "So be it then, as I have sent on the fellowship, so shall I send what elves may wish to go with you, Haldir." Thranduil frowned and strode out of the room, as Elrond stopped in front of Ananynse.

"Your path is not an easy one, as you well know, but you are welcome in Rivendell, ere you pass through or near her valleys. Not long will we stay there, but until the end of this age. Your mother I did not know well. She leaned more to Thranduil's likeness than I. But of your struggles with your blood, I know well. Take comfort in the kin you have. They will help you if you but let them."

Ananynse smiled sadly, as he left her, and then hurried from the chamber. She ran down the steps, leaving Delvan and Haldir behind as she fled. She reached the bottom of the stair and stopped, clutching at the railing with anguished despair. Above her, Delvan was rushing to follow and behind him, Haldir. The elf stopped at the top of the rise. She fought to control the hopelessness that engulfed her but could not, and turned to flee again, but found her way blocked by Rúmil and Orophin. They both smiled, and caught her arms as she began to step back. Rúmil released her to stand in front of her when Delvan reached them, eyes narrowed suspiciously, his hand on his sword.

"Do not interfere" Rumil said quietly. "Time is short and things must be said. Haldir needs to speak with her. We will not harm her." The elves drew Ananynse down the steps, leaving a startled Delvan behind. She struggled weakly, knowing they would not let her go, and not really wanting to fight them. Around them the elves moved aside, watching them curiously. Ananynse sighed finally when they finally pulled her into a small talon and released her. She rubbed her arms, folding them over her chest in frustration.

"You can't force me to talk. Where am I?" Ananynse complained. Rumil and Orophin moved to the door without answering.

"My home," Haldir said as he brushed between them. Ananynse stepped back in surprise. Haldir's brothers left, glancing at Ananynse as they did so. She looked around the chamber, avoiding Haldir as she walked around the room. It was very neat and only small touches, his sword and bow leaning against the wall, a small set of books lying on the table near the bed, revealed Haldir's personality. Picking up one of the books she looked at it, but it was written in elvish and she could not read it. She really was going to have to learn it soon.

"You avoid what must be done," Haldir said as he walked up behind her, pulling the tie from her braid.

Ananynse turned, grasping the long strands of her hair as it uncoiled from her braid. "I am not. I told you."

"Why?" he frowned, ignoring her response.

She tried to push past him, away from the bed behind her, but he didn't move. Instead, he pushed her gently, and she fell back onto the bed. Haldir knelt on the bed, arms braced on either side of her. "Are you now afraid to speak what is in your mind?" he asked softly. He shifted to lie beside her, pulling the long strands of her hair across the coverlet.

Ananynse closed her eye. His nearness could send heat flooding her veins, as he had only a few nights ago. She had found the elf far different from the one she knew, gentle and patient. Nevertheless, the knowledge that what she had found would soon be lost made her heart constrict painfully. How could she tell him what she saw, it was hard enough to see it, to feel it, to know he was not coming back. "I will not speak any more of it," she said and turned her head away.

"So you will leave me with this vision of you, refusing to meet my eyes, afraid to be strong?" Haldir said as he pulled a strand a little harder, forcing her to look at him.

Ananynse sighed. "Can you not sense my pain, Haldir?"

"Aye." He traced the line of her hip as she turned on her side, sending tremors along her skin. "I would give you something else to remember."

She stared at him for a long moment. "How can you be so unemotional? Are you not afraid?"

Haldir smiled, and rolled over her. "What am I to fear? I shall fight proudly, and I shall die, as I am, a warrior. Will you not send a warrior off to his death with a smile on his face?" He arched a brow she suddenly found endearing.

"You are not the elf I met in the forest."

"I am. There are many sides of me you have yet to know."

She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do like the backside you know."

Haldir arched both brows. "Indeed, is that so?"

Ananynse sat up slowly, her heart heavy as she pulled her tunic on over her head. Although a month since she had returned to Caras Galadhon, the days had flown by like wisps of thoughts did in her mind, brushed aside by the emotions she had once tried to bury. A month, spent mostly with Haldir, avoiding talk of the battle to come, and pretending that his life would not end so tragically. She brushed the hair out of her eyes as she walked over to the window, looking out over the trees below. She heard him move behind her and she turned back to see him smile, as his eyes traveling over her.

"I think I would like to see you dressed thus all day." He grinned as she looked down at her bare legs. "But I do not think I would appreciate others looking as well."

She turned back to the window, and heard him get up. When she turned back he had pulled on a black tunic and leggings.

"You might want to dress, as my brothers will be here soon with my mail."

She hurried to the bed, donning the remainder of her clothes, and had just belted her sword to her back when the two returned, carrying golden-hued mail and a velvet red cloak. They proceeded to apply to pieces of mail to Haldir as he spoke to them quietly in elvish. Soon he was fully dressed, Rúmil turned toward her, the velvet cloak in his hand. He paused for a moment, and then offered it to Ananynse. She took it, feeling the weight of the velvet, its smoothness, and her hands shook as she placed it around Haldir's shoulders. He rested his hands on her shoulders briefly, his eyes studying her. He kissed her cheek and then walked to the door, but as he reached it he stopped, turning back to her.

"Are you coming?"

Ananynse closed her eyes for a moment, then reached out, placing her hand on his arm as they turned to leave.

They reached the base of the Mellyrn trees and Haldir stopped in front of Galadriel and Celeborn as they watched the elves gather, forming the lines of companies. The Rivendell and Lothlórien elves blended into one cohesive unit, their battle mail and cloaks pulled from ancient use, to once more march to war.

They stood waiting impassively as Haldir turned to Galadriel. She reached up to place her hands on his shoulders, kissing each cheek in turn. Celeborn grasped his shoulder firmly, land they stood looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

Ananynse waited patiently, striving to return to the cold, emotionless warrior she had once been, but she felt humbled by the magnificence of the elves. The trappings of war amplified their beauty and grace, and the low lament that echoed in the trees, electrified the air. Haldir knelt in front of Galadriel and then stood, turning toward the procession, but then he stopped for a moment, looking back at Galadriel.

She nodded faintly and Haldir turned strode swiftly to where Ananynse stood. He smiled and caught her fingers, kissing them gently and then reached up to wrap his hands around her face to kiss her thoroughly. Ananynse rose on her toes as he kissed her, gasping for breath when he finally released her.

"I will come back." He touched her lips gently, his eyes holding that promise, and then he turned and walked to the front of the elves. They began to march, his red cloak a beacon in the dimness of the wood, and she stood there until she could see him no more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you to all who are reading this for the first time, and for those who've read this before, you'll find that the ending has changed slightly, not in context, but expanded a bit. So thanks again for reading and keep faith that I won't let the March Warden die._

_Mae Govannen!_

**CLASH OF WILLS**

**Part 3**

Galadriel stepped up to the flet, listening for any indication of someone inside, but heard nothing. Stepping into the darkness of the talan, she found Ananynse lying asleep on the bed, curled around a volume of elvish poetry she knew the woman had been trying to decipher for most of the day. It had been nearly a month since the elves had left for Helm's Deep, and they had received no word on whether the elves had reached the fortress or not. Galadriel sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked the hair that lay on the coverlet. Ananynse had not bound it at all since Haldir had left, and had taken to wearing an elvish gown, simple in design, that suited her slim figure. Had it been an attempt to fit in with the elves? Her men had left to give aide to Gondor. Ananynse had urged them to go, feeling strongly that the White City would need all the aid it could muster, while she had stayed in Lothlórien, and had spent most of her time closeted in Haldir's talan.

"Ananynse, you must wake." Galadriel spoke softly, touching her brow. The woman's brow furrowed slightly as she woke, her face pale from the grief that even Galadriel could see, and had felt so strongly since the elves had left. "You cannot hide here forever; you must face life once again."

"I cannot bear it, Galadriel," Ananynse whispered in a choked voice. "I have seen their death. It haunts me as nothing else has done. It is too much for me." She wept softly, her face in her arms, hidden by the long strands of her hair.

"You hide and do not look at your vision as close as you might," Galadriel responded quietly.

Ananynse looked up sharply. "What do you mean, Galadriel? I saw him fall; I saw the sword that cut him. I saw him fall!" she cried as Galadriel wrapped her arms around her.

"You saw him fall, perhaps terribly injured, but you did not see him after that? Did they cut off his head? Nay! You only saw his reaction, his pain. We do not know that he is dead," she stated calmly.

Ananynse sat up gingerly. "I know what I saw and felt. I have never been wrong before." She could not bear the grief, to hope when there was none to be had.

Galadriel smiled gently and pulled Ananynse to her feet. "Come with me, child. We shall see what the magic of Galadriel has to say."

They reached Galadriel's small bower at the base of a large Mallorn tree, and Ananynse hesitated as she stepped upon the grass before Galadriel's mirror. Galadriel grasped an elegant silver urn, filling it from a small stream that flowed into the glade. Beside the pool, a carved stone pedestal held the Lady's magic, a large silver bowl resplendent as the elves themselves. Galadriel beckoned Ananynse forward and began to gently pour the water into the mirror, her voice as liquid as the water falling so quietly. The elvish brought a wave of goose-bumps prickling her arms, and Ananynse watched the water uneasily.

Galadriel lowered the vessel and stared at her intently. "Shall you look into my mirror, or shall we look together? For what you see, I will see as well, and we can bear the thought together."

Ananynse grasped her hand, and they turned together and as one, looked into the bowl. For a moment all Ananynse could see was their faces in the water, but as she met Galadriel's eyes in the reflection, it slowly began to change.

Suddenly, without warning, they were transported into the noise and smoky fog of Helm's Deep. Torches guttered in the rain, the shouts and harsh clanging of steel on steel, the screams, nearly sent Ananynse to the ground in horror. The anguished cries as warriors were thrown over the rampart walls to their deaths were too familiar. The sounds bombarded Ananynse as she grasped the edge of the bowl. The water swirled into a blur of grey and red and then they stood in the heat of the battle. The towering walls of the Deep, gray and slick with rain did not seem much of a deterrent to the creatures climbing non-stop over the walls, met bravely by man or elf, or youth. The narrow walkway was thick with bodies, slippery with blood and yet the men fought. The sharp twang of bows echoed behind them, the slim arcs of hundreds of arrows whistling death above the clamor. The clash of steel upon steel echoed in the night, watched as a hawk sees his prey, sharp, piercing vision that took in every detail, racing over the ramparts to settle suddenly on Haldir as he stepped into view. Ananynse gasped in fear. The rain had plastered his hair back away from his face, and he fought, his sword cleaving the orcs in his path, a few fell shrieking, to their deaths below.

The mirror swirled again, blurring and then changing direction to follow the line of the rampart, through the elves slashing savagely, through orcs only intent on killing, only to go dark. Black, then grey, and then pieces of stone hurtled impossibly high into the air, landing and killing as many of the enemy as it did the men defending the walls. Galadriel and Ananynse both cried out as they were pulled rapidly to the breech in the wall, watching in horror as hundreds of orcs swarmed into the fortress. The scene swirled red and they were among the elves racing forward to defend the breech, with archers taking aim behind them. The world seemed hazy, dark and frightfully silent.

Ananynse wanted to let go, to close her eyes against the horrors the mirror was showing them. She wanted it to stop, stop before the elves were lost, stop before Haldir was lost! She could not let go.

Haldir staggered, dazed from the blast, but fought off an orc leaping over the rampart wall. He turned and blocked the blow of another orc, shoving him back over the railing. Ananynse saw Aragorn call out, waving for the men to retreat. She saw him shout, saw Haldir turn and nod. Perhaps Galadriel was right, perhaps her vision was wrong. She began to hope, watching Haldir fight off another orc, his strokes sure and steady, calling his men to retreat. But then, Haldir turned as another orc swept toward him, spinning to block the creature's sword. Only another stood behind him, and Ananynse cried out a warning the elf could not hear, a warning that was far too late. Haldir staggered back, staring in surprise at the orc before slashing the creature's throat.

"I cannot watch anymore, it is as I saw," she cried, but Galadriel gripped her arm, forcing her to stay near the bowl.

"No, you must watch," the Lady of Light insisted fiercely, and they turned back to the mirror.

Ananynse trembled violently, holding onto the edges of the vessel. She lowered her gaze to the water and watched again. Haldir stumbled, arm frozen awkwardly and dropped his sword, grasping his side. Ananynse screamed silently when the orc appeared behind him and the blade struck, sending the March Warden dully to his knees. They watched him collapse as the light faded slowly from his eyes, only to be caught by Aragorn just as he hit the stone walkway. Aragorn held him close, his face grief-stricken. Haldir lay too still. Aragorn laid him gently on the stone and then leaped up, disappearing into the fog of battle as Ananynse turned away.

"It is not yet done."

Her legs were trembling and Ananynse closed her eyes. "Please, no more."

"You will look, and see."

Galadriel's insistent voice forced her to look back into the mirror. The vision swirled once more and daylight broke through the bleakness of the night amid shouts of wonder and joy. Gandalf arrived with the sun, and the Rohirrim swept down to destroy the enemy now scrambling to fight on two fronts.

Then the mirror blurred once again and they were on the rampart, steps away from where Haldir lay, his velvet cloak soaked with blood, his face pale against the grey of the stone fortress wall. The men of Helms deep worked their way down the rampart, throwing the orc bodies over the wall, carrying the dead to be buried. Among them, several elves also searched, their bodies filthy in the morning light, their faces haggard. They saw Rúmil slowly lower his brother Orophin against the wall, wounded but alive, both faces grey with sorrow.

Rúmil stood and made his way along the rampart again, his eyes narrowed against the sun, and then he ran, leaping past startled warriors and elves, and with a cry knelt at Haldir's side. Gently lifting him, Rúmil pushed back the sodden hair, red with blood, and listened to his chest for signs of life. Ananynse gripped the bowl as Rúmil clasped Haldir to his chest, his face hidden, his shoulders shaking. But then, he lifted his head and they saw that he was laughing. And with a shout, called over men to help him lift Haldir gently, and they bore him away.

Ananynse and Galadriel both let go of the mirror and collapsed to the ground. Ananynse wept as several elves rushed down the steps into the bower. Celeborn swept into the glade and knelt next to Galadriel, their eyes meeting, and he smiled.

XXX

Aragorn strode quickly into the cavern where they had placed the wounded, searching for the Lorien elves. Legolas was only a step behind and a muttering Gimli followied the blond elf. Reaching the area where the wounded lay, he stopped, turning around in frustration as he searched the sea of bodies. He sighed in relief when Legolas gave a cry and leaped over several men, heading toward the far corner of the cavern. Aragorn followed the Mirkwood elf and knelt beside Rúmil where he and Orophin sat next to the still unconscious Haldir. The March Warden lay pale and still, his ribs and shoulders bandaged thickly, lying on his side.

"I have done what I can, Aragorn," Rúmil whispered as he stroked the blond hair from Haldir's forehead. "But my healing skills are not enough to free him from the shadow's grip. You are of Elrond's people, perhaps you can help him where I cannot." Rúmil bowed his head in defeat, but Aragorn grasped his shoulder.

"Nay, my good friend, your skills have kept him on this side of the living. I will do what I can, but we will need to get him back to Lothlórien, for it will be his love for the Golden Wood that may heal him the best."

Orophin lifted his eyes from his brother, his head bandaged and a brace supporting one arm across his chest. "Nay, it will not be the Golden Wood that will pull Haldir back, but a copper-haired half-elf that holds his heart."

Legolas touched Haldir's skin as he leaned over him. "He is cool, so no fever burns his brow. Lucky that the stroke of the ax that tried to slay him was not dipped in poison, as is their wont."

Aragorn reached out to rest a hand gently on Haldir's brow as well. He began to murmur softly, closing his eyes.

Gimli had sat on a nearby rock, his pipe clenched between his teeth. "That elf's got enough backbone to withstand a dwarven ax. No orc weapon's going to lay that one low for long." He fingered his beard as the others looked toward him, and harrumphed under his breath.

Aragorn and Legolas smiled in amusement, but then Aragorn turned back towards Haldir, calling his name softly. For a few moments, it seemed as if there was no effect, then Haldir took a deep shuddering breath and opened his eyes slightly, wincing. His lips grew tight, an expression Aragorn knew was an attempt to hide the obvious pain the elf was in, and he lifted a hand that trembled uncontrollably. Haldir closed his eyes, closing his hand into a fist but Rumil caught his wrist and unfolded the clenched fingers into his.

"We are here, brother. Allow me to ease your pain. It gladdens my eyes to see yours, open, and on the living side of the world."

Haldir grunted faintly and then slowly opened his eyes again, staring around him in confusion for a moment. "The battle is won," he said weakly, lifting the hand to his brow.

"We have won this day, my friend," Aragorn declared quietly, clasping Haldir's hand in his. "But it is only one of many to come. Thanks to you we will be able to continue our fight, but your chance for battle's glory is done this day."

"So you would cheat me of my chance at future glory and all the allotted injuries that may go with it, friend Aragorn?" Haldir smiled halfheartedly, closing his eyes with soft groan.

Aragorn's eyes twinkled with amusement and relief, and he glanced at Legolas who leaned forward, placing yet another hand on the elf. Had anyone watched them, they would have seen the far corner of the cavern glow faintly as the elves sent what strength they could into the wounded captain lying among them. "Nay," Legolas argued, squeezing Haldir's arm gently. "The day has dawned bright and clear, filled with your glory, Haldir. Our kin lie wounded and many have gone on to the Halls of Mandos, but they fought with men to the death. Because of you, the men of Rohan found their courage and survived the night. Gandalf arrived with the dawn, and the battle then broke beneath the wizard's staff and the leadership of Aragorn and King Theoden. The orcs ran in terror but found no escape beneath the arms of the Huron."

Haldir smiled faintly. "So I shall again see the light of day, although on whose feet I will walk yet I do not know, for I cannot at the moment feel my own."

Aragorn frowned, as he laid Haldir's hand on his chest. "Your injury was severe, Haldir. It will take long to heal fully, but the feeling to your legs should return soon. The muscles will take time to renew themselves. It is best to get you to Lothlórien as soon as we can. Only there, with Galadriel to heal you, and the powers of the Golden Wood, shall you recover."

Haldir sighed as his eyes closed in weariness. Aragorn rose to his feet as Orophin stretched out beside Haldir. He would watch him as only a brother could.

Rúmil stood up and walked with Legolas and Gimli as they followed Aragorn to the entrance to the cave.

"I would take him to Lothlórien myself," Aragorn said as he turned, "but my path is set to the road ahead. You must take him back, Rúmil, with Orophin and the remaining elves. We will continue on as we are set, Legolas, Gimli and I, but our thoughts and hearts will travel with you to the Golden Wood."

Rúmil nodded, clasping Legolas's arms tightly, and then Aragorn. Turning toward Gimli, he could only grin when the dwarf stepped back. 'My brother's words may have hardened your heart toward us, but know that we have come to respect the fair words of Gimli, son of Gloin. Farewell, master dwarf, should you cleave as many orc skulls as you did this night the world should surely be safe for elves to walk once more." Rúmil bowed to the dwarf respectfully, and then straightened to glance back to where Haldir lay. "Our flight to the Golden Wood will be slow, and yet we must race against time if we are to get Haldir to safety. If we find a way, we will send word of our travels, and the welfare of my brother."

Aragorn shook Rúmil's hand tightly. "It is all you can do, Rúmil. I will pray to the Valar that you have a safe journey."

XXX

Rúmil stared at the line of trees that glimmered faintly in the distance, breathing a sigh of relief as well as joy, at the sight. Turning swiftly, he ran back down the rocky hill to where the elves had stopped to rest. Haldir lay on a litter, his face grey, as Rúmil knelt near him.

"Haldir, have faith, for soon you will feel the coolness of the Golden Wood. It is only steps away."

Standing quickly, they lifted the litter and hurried toward the forest. Once they reached the forest, the elves seemed to revive somewhat, and they pressed on despite their exhaustion, coming finally to the Nimrodel, where they stopped to rest once again.

Orophin lowered himself down next to Haldir as he stirred weakly on the litter. "Haldir, my brother, the call of the Nimrodel wakes you."

Pain flashed across Haldir's face as he looked up at the canopy of trees above him, but he turned to gaze at Orophin with a pale smile. "The fair Nimrodel," he sighed. "Her song fills my heart with gladness. Place me in her waters, so that I might be refreshed, and cleansed of the filth of the battle."

Orophin nodded and motioned for the elves to lift Haldir gently from the litter. They placed him in the shallow water where a small pool had formed in the shelter of some rocks. Haldir leaned against the stones, closing his eyes as the water seeped through his clothes. He seemed, for a moment, refreshed, as he smiled and opened his eyes. The grey gaze glittered like the water sparkling in the sunlight, but then the light faded and he grew ashen once more, and would have slid into the water but for Rumil's arm wrapped around his shoulders. They lifted him from the stream, covering him as he shivered now with his cloak, and hurried once again toward Caras Galadhon.

XXX

Galadriel waited patiently at the city gate, aware of Haldir and the elves as soon as they had stepped into the wood. It was growing dark and above her, the forest glittered with tiny pinpoints of light. They brought Haldir through the gate, and then paused as she stepped forward to lean over him. She caressed his brow gently, and then stepped back to allow them to take him ahead of her to the healing talans. She watched them carry the warden quickly up the walkways and then turned to smile at the woman nearly hidden in the shadows. Ananynse seemed rooted where she stood, her face nearly as pale as Haldir's.

"All is not lost," Galadriel murmured encouragingly. "Come, as he helped you in your time of need, so should you help him." Galadriel slid her hand under Ananynse's arm and drew her forward. "Have faith, Ananynse."

When they reached the healing talan, the elves had already laid Haldir on the bed on his stomach. His head turned toward them and he lay with his eyes closed while Rumil and Orophin carefully removed what remained of his tunic and leggings. Ananynse stood near the corner of the room, hands folded nervously, her eyes filled with grief. They covered Haldir to his hips and then stepped out of the way. Galadriel ran a gently hand down Haldir's back, and then turned to Ananynse.

"Come, you must speak to him. Call his name; call him back from the world of the dead."

Galadriel stared at the woman intently. _'You must leave him in the dark no longer, you know of what I speak.'_ Ananynse's eyes widened as she heard Galadriel's thoughts, looking at her in surprise.

"I am not sure."

Galadriel smiled faintly. "I am. You are not the only one who can '_see'_.

Ananynse knelt next to Haldir, lightly brushing the side of his face, carefully pulling away the strands of hair that had tangled slightly in his eyelashes, smoothing it back. The rest of his hair lay like a silky blanket over the pillow, silver-blond in the light of the candles. She kissed him softly on the cheek and then knelt next to the bed, running her fingers down the arm that hung over the edge to his hand. She folded his fingers into hers, clasping them tightly and looked back up at Galadriel.

Galadriel nodded encouragingly, stepping forward to rest her hands on his back. She began to murmur softly, watching Ananynse as she bent close to whisper into Haldir's ear.

XXX

"Haldir," Ananynse whispered. "Come back. You _must_ come back, Haldir, please." She rested her forehead against his arm; it felt cold and lifeless. Struggling to keep back a sob, she stroked her fingers along his cheek. "Haldir," she pleaded softly, "Please wake. I must tell you what I could not before." She looked up at him, his eyelids closed, his face grey, and rose on her knees to kiss him again.

She knew Orophin and Rumil were watching, knew Galadriel could hear every word even as she stood next to Haldir's side, her elvish icantations nearly inaudible. She knew she didn't care anymore.

"Haldir, I saw two things in my vision before you made me forget them. _Two _things I saw," she whispered, gripping his fingers tightly. "I told you I saw you fall, but there was something else before that. Something that shocked me, thinking then that there could be no way for it to be true. I was afraid, Haldir, and I could not tell you, even later. I did not want to believe what I thought I saw, your death. I dared not believe the other, even as I began to love you. What I see is truth, although as Galadriel has shown me, not always all of the truth. Because even though I was certain that you would die, you did not.

She choked back a sob, leaning against his arm. How could she tell him, when even now, he lingered so close to death. The Halls were waiting if he chose to fly from this life. How could she tell him, if he would not be there? A hand on her shoulder made her look up to find Orophin standing over her.

"You must tell him."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her face. "Orophin, I don't know that I can!"

The warden crouched down next to her, gripping her chin very gently to make her look at him. "My brother has made it this far because he had something to look forward to. He struggles, yes, but you can help him. If he knew what waited for him here, on the side of the living, he would refuse Mandos' call. He will come back to you."

She stared at Haldir's brother, so much like him, yet so different. She nodded when he released her and kissed her cheek.

She slid her fingers into Haldir's hair, curling them around the back of his neck and kissed his ear. "Haldir," she whispered urgently. "Haldir, you must come back. I saw a child."

Rumil turned to stare at her, startled. Orophin smiled faintly and glanced at Galadriel.

Ananynse closed her eyes. "I saw a child, Haldir, in human years of nine or ten, but he was tall, so tall, and he looked so much like you, I was frightened."

She leaned her forehead against his arm again, "His eyes," she continued softly, "were brown, like mine. I stood behind him, and I knew," she paused, looking up at his brothers, "I knew that I was his mother." She began to cry quietly. "You must come back, only you can teach him the way of the elves; I cannot." She lowered her head as she wept, and curled up next to the bed, hugging his arm across her chest. She sat there for a long while, afraid to remember her vision, afraid to think of anything but Haldir getting well. Rúmil and Orophin sat nearby. Galadriel left them and slowly the night passed.

XXX

Ananynse woke up when the arm she'd held so closely flexed, and then tightened around her ribs. She gasped and looked up to find Haldir awake, his grey eyes clear and bright. He was still pale and as she stared, he smiled, and lifted his gaze to both brothers. Both Orophin and Rumil were relaxed in reverie, with Rumil leaning against Orophin.

"How long has it been?" Haldir asked quietly.

"You reached Caras Galadhon last evening." Had it only been one night? She felt drained. Did he remember what she'd told him? She didn't know what to do and turned away to stare at the door.

He let her go, but only to grasp her chin to force her to look at him.

"I was dreaming," he said, his gaze searching her face for something. "I dreamt you were here beside me, and you were weeping. I could not force my arms to reach out to you. It pained me to listen to your despair, yet I could do nothing to ease your pain."

She closed her eyes, unwilling to stare into the depths of his gaze. "I was here, and I was weeping."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were lost to me."

"Did Galadriel believe this to be true?" he asked softly.

Ananynse shook her head. "Nay, she said to have faith, but I saw . . . I don't have the strength she has. I am weak." She pressed her fingers against her lips. "I have always seen my visions come true."

He smiled faintly. "Have you? Are you sure? Did you ever go back to see?"

She jerked her head up to glare at him. "I saw people die. Why would I go back?"

He didn't seem concerned by her anger. "I am not dead, Ananynse."

She knew her chin was trembling and pressed her lips together. "Not yet."

He laughed, and it woke up Orophin and Rúmil, who leaped instantly to their feet.

"Haldir!" they both cried, rushing next to the bed. Ananynse would have risen, but Haldir wrapped his arm around her again, holding her tightly against the bed, while his brothers pressed hands to his forehead, his shoulder, laughing excitedly until Haldir waved them off.

"I am alive, but still tender."

"It's is good to see you awake," Rumil exclaimed in relief. He glanced at Ananynse. She slid her gaze away and hid her face in Haldir's arm, and missed the frown Rumil sent to Orophin.

Haldir did not miss it though, and with a grunt, pulled Ananynse, protesting, onto the bed until she was sprawled across his chest.

"Your shoulder!" she gasped, pressing her hands on either side of his shoulders as he closed his eyes.

"My shoulder is healing."

"You can't be using it like that."

"Why, are you afraid I will injure it and not be able to teach my son how to shoot an arrow?"

She stared at him, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

Haldir smiled, his eyes still closed.

Ananynse glanced back at Orophin and Rumil to find them looking quite smug. Haldir reached up and slid his hand into her hair, sliding his fingers through it gently.

"I admired this color the first time I saw you."

She turned back to Haldir slowly. "And when was that?"

He opened his eyes and she saw they were filled with mischief. "At the river, watching you undress so you could bathe in the river.

"You didn't watch!"

"No," Rumil responded dryly, "I - didn't watch. I ran, but I know that he watched, quite avidly." The warden stood up with a grin, and grabbed Orophin's tunic to haul him to his feet. "And with that admission, my brother and I shall leave to find something to eat. We'll bring something back." He pushed Orophin out of the door before he could argue and shut it firmly behind him.

"It is a good way to wake with the smell of Lothlórien in your hair, but I fear I do not know this woman who lies across my chest, for the only copper-haired half elf I know is a warrior of strong will, and this one is weeping foolish tears all over me."

Ananynse realized she was crying and sat up beside him. She scrubbed her cheeks and looked away. "You said you didn't watch; you turned your back."

"I couldn't resist. I knew who you were, as you knew my reputation. But you have changed, Ananynse.

She frowned, catching the glint in his eye. "I have not. I am still the Oracle and I see the future." She smacked him gently on the chest earning her a soft grunt. He caught her wrist in a tight grip.

"I feel very weak," he said, but Ananynse had to disagree with the vice locked on her arm. "I do know, however, that I dreamt more than you were weeping. I dreamt that I had a son, eight or nine, with my hair and your eyes and a chin that looks just as stubborn as yours."

"I am not stubborn!" she cried.

Haldir grinned faintly. "Exactly."

She stared at him through a fresh batch of tears. "You heard me."

"Very clearly."

She felt her chin trembling and hid her face in his chest. His hand caressed her hair, and then settled on her head. "I did not think it could be true," she sniffled.

"Why?"

His voice sounded tired, the hand on her head felt heavy. She slid out of his embrace to stand beside the bed.

"You didn't like me when we first met."

"I never said that, Ananynse," he said with a sigh.

"I slapped you."

His lips curved slightly. "Aye, and will never again."

His lashes fluttered down over his cheeks as she sat on the bed.

"I love you, Haldir."

"I came back for you," he murmured sleepily.

"And you will stay?" she whispered, afraid to suggest anything else.

"I was so very tired, Ananynse, that even the healing waters of the Nimrodel could not bring me out of my darkest dreams." He sighed deeply, and curled his fingers over hers where they rested on his chest. "I hovered there, not able to choose what path I must take when I heard your voice, calling to me. I knew not then if I could come, for still the weight of the darkness held me tightly. But then I heard you speak again, and your voice carried into my mind, and into my heart."

He opened his eyes, and reached out a trembling hand to run his fingers over her cheek as she had done to him. "I felt your touch, and then heard you say that which I never thought to hear. There have been few children in the elvish realms for many years. I have not heard of any in this age at all, and yet I heard you speak of a child. My child. How is it that you could bear mine?" he whispered, as if he was afraid to speak of it.

Ananynse sat back with a faint laugh, feeling the blood rush into her face, "I didn't think I had to explain how that works, Haldir," she said primly. He smiled, his eyes twinkling in amusement. The door opened and Lady Galadriel glided gracefully inside, followed closely by Lord Celeborn.

"I see you are awake," Galadriel said as she paused beside the bed. Ananynse rose to her feet, slipping her hand from Haldir's fingers. The Lady of Light leaned over her warden, pressing her fingers to his brow. "You have come back from the brink of death, and it gladdens our hearts to see you well." Haldir smiled as she kissed him on the forehead, and then clasped Celeborn's hand as he leaned over the edge of the bed.

"It was the smell of Lothlórien that woke me, but I fear that a stranger sat next to my bed for I recognized her not." He shifted his gaze toward Ananynse. She rolled her eyes.

"I am still the person I was," she said stubbornly.

Galadriel glanced at Celeborn. "In some ways, yes. However, you are also my family, Ananynse, and you are an elf. So you are more than what you once were."

Ananynse looked at Haldir, plucking at the folds of the dress she wore. "Perhaps you prefer me the way I was?" she said grumpily, and Haldir groaned in response.

Galadriel laughed softly, a tinkling sound filled with the bright cheer of a clear morning sunrise. "The warrior still lives, Haldir, I suggest that you be wary for you'll never know when she shall come forth." She turned to Celeborn. "The day has dawned bright with hope from the depths of despair, a flicker of light in the oncoming darkness. The world may yet survive even as that of the elves fades to mist. But there is light at the end of our journey," she said with a wave as she turned to leave. "The way west beckons us all. A child borne to a half elf has still the choice of his mother. However long you stay in this world, remember that the light is there, a beacon to bring you home. A beacon that will bring you all home." She bowed her head as Celeborn closed the door, leaving Haldir and Ananynse alone again.

"A son."

Ananynse turned to look down at Haldir. "With blond hair."

"Brown eyes of copper and gold."

"Arrogant as only an elf can be."

Haldir smiled, taking her hand. "As stubborn and full of pride as his mother."

"He may see the future."

"A gift he will use wisely, as we will teach him."

"But he will only be half-elven."

Haldir arched a brow. "Nay, more than that." He pulled Ananynse down over him again, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tightly against him. "He will be ours, and he will be welcome wherever his feet take him."

The end


End file.
